El punto sin retorno
by Louperit
Summary: Leonardo Cometió un error que le cambio la vida para siempre. Abril debe seguir adelante, aun cuando sus deseos contradicen la moral. Solos y perdidos; deben tomar las mejores decisiones, aun cuando eso les destruya por dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos Días o Buenas Tardes para ti... Te deseo un buen viaje en esta historia...**

 **Esta es un relato que me a quitado el sueño alrededor de mucho tiempo.**

 **Contiene mucho drama y va a no ser más de trece o catorce capítulos. Por lo tanto será muy intenso.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutes...**

* * *

 **Capitulo Uno: Té de Jazmín**

 _(El Té de Jazmín tiene propiedades calmantes que favorece la recuperación en los estados emocionales, que alteran la salud, siendo una de las alteraciones más características el insomnio motivado por situaciones emocionales de distinta índole.)_

 _ **Soundtrack:Yuki kajiura Crying Alone**_

 ** _"El amor se goza en la abnegación y el sacrificio" (Francois René de Chateabriand)_**

 ** _._**

Meneo suavemente la cabeza mientras me encuentro en el silencio de mi habitación. Sería una buena decisión salir a tomar aire.

Dejando por un momento que mis pies se guíen en el entorno logran estabilizarse y dirigirme hacia la puerta.

. – ¿Una mala noche verdad? – supuse que también estaría, pero hasta escuchar su voz me doy cuenta que estaba mirando el suelo y no al frente.

Al alzarme veo su silueta en el pasillo, no era necesario que dijéramos quienes éramos, era perfectamente el mismo problema el que nos mantenía en el mismo lugar después de todo.

. – Solo voy a tomar un té – hubo una breve pausa entre nosotros, definitivamente quería hacerme compañía.

. – ¿Quieres acompañarme? – no espere por su respuesta, pero ya había avanzado un par de metros más que yo para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Sirviendo un té de jazmín a cada uno de nosotros no nos dirigimos la palabra por un tiempo, no me convencía de que realmente estuviera haciendo esto, recuperando la compostura decidí por irme hasta que su voz volvió a resonar por la cocina.

. – Espera… – obedecí, pero realmente sentía la necesidad de salir. ¿Acaso ella también se había dado cuenta después de todo este tiempo? Era inevitable, solo el tiempo nos decía lo contrario.

. – ¿No necesitas tomar té de jazmín cierto? ¿Por qué vienes aquí siempre? – silencio.

Siempre era la misma pregunta. Me la hacía sutilmente, pero esta vez estaba decidida por una respuesta, pensé por un momento que no necesitaría responderle. Pero después medite que tal vez era el momento para sanar, si se lo decía de alguna forma podría volver a ser como era antes.

. – No necesitas una respuesta….

. – Si lo necesito

. – No es cierto – Esta vez ella tuvo que guardar silencio. Tal vez no lo necesitaba pero y si…

No podía darle la respuesta que ella quería, que ella necesitaba. Era absurdo pensar que después de todo lo haría. Ella estaba dispuesta a llegar más lejos pero para mí… ese tiempo ya había pasado, hace demasiado en realidad.

Sollozó. Me quede estático al ver que ella lloraba amargamente, pero no podía evitarlo tampoco, nos hacíamos daño al quedarnos en ese estado de neutralidad, pero no podía decirle las palabras necesarias para acabar con todo esto.

. – Me agrada tomar té de noche – ella sin ningún pudor me quedo mirando mientras sus lagrimas bañaban su rostro. ¿Qué quería que hiciera?

. – Pues no pareciera que lo disfrutaras ahora… – Ella tenía razón, ahora no había ninguna razón aparente para disfrutarlo nunca más.

. – ¿Que quieres de mi Abril? – ella levantándose de su asiento se me quedo mirando unos segundos antes de avanzar tímidamente alrededor de la mesa, para quedarse mirándome mientras yo estaba en la misma posición.

Se acerco hasta quedar cerca de mi hombro, todos esos años pasados se notaban con lo mucho que había crecido y lo mucho que ella se había encogido para mí. Pero seguía siendo la misma después de todo este tiempo.

. – Por favor dilo – negué con la cabeza. No podía después que ella estaba a tres meses de contraer matrimonio con…

. – Te estás equivocando de hombre Abril… también de especie en realidad – ella negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba mirando.

. – Dime la razón y dejare de hacerlo también – su propuesta me dolió. Ella estaba dispuesta a llegar a mi límite pero yo no quería probarlo en realidad. Rafael me advirtió que después que ella estuviera de novia no había vuelta atrás pero yo…

Estaba demasiado débil en ese entonces, porque ella noto como mi respiración se agito por un leve momento y como mi mirada se agudizo. Ella había mejorado mucho su entrenamiento después de estos años.

. – Debemos prepararnos para tu compromiso y no he podido descansar bien por todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer para cambiarte de hogar…

Volvió a llorar, quería acompañarla en su dolor… pero supuse que no lloraba por lo que pensaba, o lo que quería que hiciera.

. – Por favor dímelo… solo quiero terminar con el dolor – Tal vez llegó la hora, pero pensé que había sido demasiado rápido, solo quería un poco más de tiempo pero… Tal vez era lo correcto.

. – Abril tú sabes porque lo hago…

. – No, no lo sé.

. – Es por la misma razón que tú esperas a que llegue el momento.

Ella pareció dudar pero después siguió llorando. Deje que apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho para que pudiera dejarse llevar. Después de todo ella siempre supo la respuesta y yo siempre supe que ella lo sabia… Así funcionaba siempre, pero hoy se había acabado.

. – ¿Por que dejamos que pasara esto?… yo pensé que era una etapa pero luego supuse que siempre fue así con nosotros.

. – Solo cometimos el mismo error Abril, pero tenemos el deber de continuar hacia adelante y no dejarnos llevar por esto – casi me convencí por un momento. Casi creí que fue real lo que dije pero supuse que solo era un auto convencimiento. No era real.

. – No quiero que cambie nada… Pero tampoco puedo seguir engañándome con esto. Todas las noches es lo mismo, hay veces que no voy a cruzar esa puerta pero luego pienso en… – .Era preciosa, hasta llorando estaba linda y yo no podía decírselo, nunca tuve la oportunidad.

. – Eres hermosa y no desperdiciare este momento para decírtelo Abril pero tú tienes tu lugar y yo el mío. Tú debes ir y vivir… Ser una profesional, tener hijos; luego envejecer y morir… Nosotros… yo… no puedo vivir en ese mundo y lo sabes.

. – Déjame vivir en tu mundo entonces…– Sin poder evitarlo llore, llore amargamente porque el mundo no había sido bueno conmigo. Porque nunca tuve el valor de decirle antes, pero si lo hubiera hecho tal vez ella me habría odiado; sin embargo ahora era imposible pensar en que tal vez tuve la mínima oportunidad de decirle la verdad.

. – Yo no puedo… Lamento que llegáramos a esto. – Ella asintió y se limito a solo mirar hacia un lado.

. – Solo quiero algo antes que esto acabe para siempre… Puedes decir que no si quieres…

Asentí con la boca seca y dirigí la mirada hacia nuestros pies, definitivamente nuestro encuentro se salió de control como aquella vez cuando… Al alzar la mirada vi como ella se acercaba hacia mí lentamente.

Supuse que sería agradable el momento que ella quisiera hacer caso omiso a lo que el mundo dice. En realidad a ella nunca le importo cuando Donatello pidió su mano y ella acepto con gusto después de descubrir que yo era…

. – Papá – los dos al girarnos vimos a Kenshô de pie en la puerta de la cocina, traía consigo una manta color azul y su peluche favorito. Ambos sin decir nada vimos como él estaba mirándonos con gran impresión, a sus cortos cuatro años ya era muy listo, a veces era bueno y a veces era malo.

. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – el quitándose la mucosidad con la mano miro apenado el suelo, ambos sabíamos lo que eso significaba.

– Kenshô ve a mi habitación y duerme allí. No demorare mucho – la pequeña tortuga asintiendo desapareció tan rápido como llego, y quedando el lugar en un sumido silencio desvié la mirada apenado.

. – Jamás me perdonaras porque él esté aquí – Abril volviendo en si me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules y negó con la cabeza para luego tomar mi mano.

– No podía pedirte un voto de castidad cuando ni siquiera quería aceptarte – mire extrañado pero tenía razón.

Siempre supe que sería un momento así el que llegaría, pero cuando descubrí que era Donatello el que le pidió su mano hace aproximadamente cuatro años yo fui su confidente… Aunque realmente lo odie cada segundo que pasó.

. – No puedo hacerle esto a mi hermano Abril, el te ama con todo su ser. No sabes todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar este último tiempo para finalmente tener la fecha lista de la boda, y con todo yo…

Ella acerco sus labios a mi rostro, quería saborear el momento tanto como sus labios de porcelana, quería saber lo que se sentía besar y ser amado. Tener a alguien que cumpliera el papel de madre para Kenshô pero entonces recordé que tenía que serle fiel a Donatello; por mi familia, por Kenshô y por Splinter.

Desvié la mirada hacia otra parte y ella volvió a llorar.

. – Abril cuando vallamos a la casa de Casey me iré de viaje y no podre llevar a mi hijo – ella apartándose bruscamente de mi se giro furiosa. Tratando de apartar mechones de su cabello molesto, movió sus dedos frenéticamente mientras ella con el ceño fruncido se giro.

. – Dentro de cuatro días estarás de viaje por donde se te dé la gana mientras dejas a tu hijo aquí solo… donde es blanco de tus hermanos –

. – Mikey lo quiere mucho

– Pues no lo suficiente cuando lo manda a freír monos

. – Donatello lo tolera

. – Lo suficiente para no echarse encima de él cuando se acerca a su laboratorio

. – Está practicando para ser padre Abril. – Ella guardo silencio, pensó en todo lo que eso significaba pero para el solo serían palabras sin ningún valor.

. – No puedo hacerlo Leonardo… Creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ahora nada está bien y quiero decirte lo que siento y… – viendo como él se tensaba en el lugar tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos valiosos, en completo silencio. Sin ninguna querer decir nada, para ellos sería una fortuna quedarse así para toda la eternidad, pero existía la responsabilidad y Leonardo sabía lo que eso significaba.

Hubo otro silencio, hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con otro sentido en su mirada, el supo reconocerlo perfectamente, la madre de su hijo lo sabía.

. – ¿Porque no me amas? – él negó con la cabeza y se acurruco contra la mano de la mujer.

Volvió a sentirse como un niño desamparado, sin ningún hombro al cual recurrir, nada que le pudiera decir que todo mejoraría porque no era verdad. Ella no le pertenecía y aunque los dos intentaran volver el tiempo atrás sus compromisos no los dejarían, una alma en pena de sus dolores permanentes… Habían cosas que arreglaría pero sus errores no se les quitarían de encima. Como ansiaba ser un niño de doce años ahora.

. – No merezco todo lo que me ofreces Abril… Rafael me odia ahora y Donatello solo quiere adelantar la boda para que todo se arregle pero… eso no es real… Estas confundida y no merezco tal honor

Girándose opto por alejarse lo suficiente antes que ella volviera a hablarle con la voz cortada.

– No es tu culpa Leonardo… Tampoco que Donatello este en esta situación… ni como todo resulto ser con Kenshô…

Si tuviera que adivinar mientras se alejaba de la cocina podría hasta oír sus sollozos como ecos en el horizonte, perdiéndose con fuerza mientras se sometía a la oscuridad de su hogar, el cual su mente perturbada se sentía cómoda en un sitio ordinario para sí.

Cerrando la puerta de su habitación pudo ver como su pequeño estaba acurrucado con las mantas y las almohadas a su alrededor. Sin poder evitar fruncir una sonrisa pequeña se acerco limitando sus pasos para hacer el mínimo de ruido en el ambiente, el cual no pudo lograr al ver a su hijo mirándolo con una cara perezosa y sus ojos semi abiertos.

. – Papá… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – el adulto cerrando la distancia entre ambos acurruco a su hijo en su pecho para poner su brazo como almohada.

– Tuve que dejar unos asuntos pendientes – la pequeña tortuga asintiendo se giro para darle la espalda y hablar con susurros como ya lo había estado haciendo, evitando el idioma acostumbrado para hablar japonés.

. – Nunca te había visto llorar, por lo que supuse que fue realmente malo lo que sucedió y… – guardo silencio, por lo que su padre lo abrazo con fuerza mientras su hijo se rendía ante el sueño.

. – Solo quiero que seas feliz – pero esta vez a Leonardo le costó más trabajo dominar sus sentimientos para ser escuchado mientras lloraba en silencio.

 **"Quien para otro cava un zanja, en ella cae" (Fiodor Dostoyevski)**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Si te gusto solo tomate treinta segundos para escribir lo que opinas.**

 **Nos leemos Pronto...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo Dos**_

 _ **Té de canela**_

 **(Yuki Kajiura Sad Dreams)**

* * *

 ** _Te de canela_**

 _ **La infusión de Canela es utilizada como un remedio natural para el estómago, ya que contiene principios activos que otorgan estos beneficios. Además, se le conocen propiedades contra la inapetencia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"El desapego no es la falta de interés, sino la capacidad de tomar distancia de las circunstancias y no comprometerse emocionalmente con ellas"**_

 **( _David Fischman)_**

 ** _._**

No tendría porque haber pasado nada de lo presente. Fue un presentimiento. Pero saber que era correspondido de cierta manera. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto entonces? Todo lo presente era para entonces un engaño… ¿Por qué seguirse engañándose?

Cerró los ojos al sentir a su compañero. Sus besos y caricias le hacían tocar el cielo cada vez que tenían contacto. Disfruto cada sentimiento que le provocaban, todo era perfecto… hasta que al abrir los ojos vio una bandada…. Azul.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con fuerza. Estaba de nuevo soñando con él. Siempre fue lo mismo desde aquella ocasión. No entendía porque debía ser de esa manera. Todo le provocaba un sentimiento de nauseas al pensar que él… la amaba también.

.

Había noches que no podía conciliar el sueño. Había algunas veces cuando era más pequeño, que acostumbraba a hacer rondas nocturnas… tal vez debería hacerlo ahora. Solo tal vez.

Optando por caminar un rato salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de su hermano más pequeño. Bueno, en realidad ya no era tan pequeño. Tenía solo 23 años, igual que el… igual que todos los demás.

Dirigiéndose por el pasillo vio como su hermano tenía toda su habitación llena con cosas regadas por doquier. Llenos de comics, videojuegos y poster de música. Cuando en tiempos pasados eran solos juguetes comics y… Botando sin querer una botella de cerveza negó con la cabeza.

Mikey había adquirido el hábito de beber cerveza, igual que Rafael. Sabía que después de comenzar a juntarse todos los días con este adquiriría un vicio del mayor en cualquier momento. Moviendo las cervezas y siguiendo con su camino se quedo viendo a su pequeño hermano. Tenía la boca llena de saliva y estaba con una revista. Hace tiempo aprendió que no tenía que ver lo que salía en ellas… era siempre así con él…. Como con Rafa.

Arropándolo saco las revistas que tenía encima y metiéndolo dentro de las sabanas se fue por donde volvió.

Pasando por la habitación de Don fue más fácil. Solo fue sacarlo del computador mientras dormía y meterlo dentro de la cama, su habitación tenía algo más ordenado que Mikey y se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Saliendo de la habitación de Donatello miro la de Rafael. Soltando un suspiro abrió la puerta. Pasando hacia la pieza vio que solo estaba la hamaca donde dormía, con el dueño de la habitación sobre esta. Nada del otro mundo. Exceptuando que solo habían cajas a su alrededor.

. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – girándose sobresaltado vio como el quelonio se reponía en su hamaca para mirarlo con extrañeza.

. – Yo solo…

. – Se lo que haces – Leo elevando la mirada vio como Rafael salto de su hamaca para estirarse un momento antes de acercarse. – Y sé que si estás haciendo esto es porque algo te preocupa. – Posando su mano sobre su hombro lo miro con delicadeza, muy poco característico de este.

. – Que es lo que pasa – Leonardo ahora sintiéndose completamente descubierto trato de pensar en todo lo que eso significaría. No…. Era mejor callar… Eso sería mucho mejor.

. – Solo… te extrañare – Rafa alzando la ceja se alejo unos segundos para observarlo, luego alzando las manos se dio la vuelta para irse….Definitivamente sabía que no le sacaría una palabra a esa tortuga testaruda.

. – Bueno bueno. Si tanto te preocupa solo te digo que me iré donde mi pareja, ¿a una media hora de aquí? ¿No es que no nos volvamos a ver cierto? – Esperando que Leo sonriera vio que los segundos pasaban. De hecho paso un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que algo no cuadraba.

. – ¿Que quieres hacer? – Leonardo sonriendo mas para sus adentros trato de ordenar su mente. Otra vez…. Como toda la noche.

. – Quiero llevarme a Kenshô a Centroamérica – Rafael no pudiendo creer lo dicho se quedo en silencio unos segundos. Hasta lograr procesar lo que le había dicho para poder evitar gritar de furia al medio de la madrugada.

. – Quieres llevarte a tu hijo de cuatro años a un país donde no conoce el idioma, donde pueden ser descubiertos fácilmente y donde podría morir picado por un insecto o de calor…. Es una excelente idea Leo. Te felicito – tomándolo de los hombros comenzó a zamarrearlo demostrando toda su furia e ira, pero evitando en gritar para no despertar a nadie.

. – No puedo quedarme aquí…. Tú sabes mis razones – empujándolo lo alejo lo suficiente para mover los hombros y brazos.

. – No, claramente no sé.

. – Si lo sabes. Solo quieres ignorarlo

. – ¡NO LO SÉ LEONARDO!

. – Es por Splinter. ¿Está bien? Ahora lo sabes – Rafael abriendo los ojos apretó los dientes con furia, mientras apretaba los puños a no más poder.

. – ¿Que le hizo ahora? – Leonardo negó con la cabeza.

. – No me dice siempre. Lo que le pasa, solo sé que quiero lo mejor para el…. Y con Splinter cerca jamás podre ayudarlo – Rafa luchando por controlar su furia se tomo la cabeza con las manos.

. – Por Dios…. Es solo un niño de cuatro años. ¿Qué acaso no ve todo lo bueno que tiene? Es su primer nieto…. Jamás podría pensar que él…. Hablare con Splinter – leo tomándolo del brazo negó con la cabeza.

. – Solo harás que lo odie más Rafael. Esperemos esta semana y me iré. Justo cuando tú te mudes y Mikey se quede solo con Splinter – Rafa asintiendo comenzó a tomarse el cuello. Tenía algo entre manos y se notaba que involucraba al menor.

. – Mikey…. Cuando me mude Mikey vendrá a vivir conmigo…. Ya lo decidimos. Ambos trabajamos y tenemos que cuidar a Mackenzie… le daremos trabajo de niñera. ¿No es genial? – Leonardo sonriendo a medias se imagino como fortalecería la relación familiar entre Mikey y Rafa, algo que lo agradecía con profundo apego.

. – Pero… Splinter se quedará solo… completamente solo. – Rafa asintió con la cabeza, levemente molesto.

. – Donnie y Abril volverán de su luna de miel dentro de dos semanas, estaremos visitándolo todos los días. Mikey más con Mackenzie que yo en realidad – Leo más tranquilo negó con la cabeza, Splinter jugaría con su nieta por un largo periodo, el cual jamás gasto en Kenshô.

Splinter quiso a Mackenzie el primer momento que la vio. Una niñita de dos años con el cabello rizado rojo pasión, sus ojos verdes relucían con fuerza y emoción.

Era igual a su madre, Robín O'Neil, la hermana mayor de Abril, una mujer de la altura de su hermana menor. Con el cabello más rojo y los ojos más verdes oscuros, además de sus pecas recorrer todas sus mejillas y nariz, se emparejo con Rafael después de una relación pasada, de la cual nació Mackenzie, ella tenía un año cuando conoció a Rafael.

. – Tu pequeña tiene mucha energía – El menor sonriendo ante el comentario negó con la cabeza.

. – Es simplemente como su madre, una mujer alocada con muchas ideas en la cabeza. No me extraña que no gritara como Abril cuando me conoció.

Ambos riendo con fuerza termino su risa siendo remplazada por un silencio, ensordecedor a comparación de su risa hace unos segundos.

. – ¿Esperaras por la boda de Donnie? – Leo quedándose en silencio pensó en todo lo que eso significaba, que su hermano se casaría con la mujer que ha amado desde el día en que la conoció, sabía la respuesta que rondaba en su pobre cabeza y corazón.

. – Claro que no me perdería. Solo que apenas termine nos iremos – Rafa pensativo le estrecho la mano. Todo dependería de lo que pasara esa semana.

.

.

A veces la envidiaba, a pesar de ser muy pequeño pudo conocer cosas que muchos niños de su edad no sufrieron. Jamás sufrieron de desnutrición, abandono, y un fuerte rechazo familiar. Ella jamás tuvo que pasar por eso… él sí.

Kenshô estaba jugando con unos juguetes de madera que le había hecho su padre, unos soldaditos japoneses. Armando una fuerte batalla entre sus soldados sintió la risa de la menor escucharse detrás de la puerta al frente del dojo, en la habitación de su abuelo.

El niño dejando sus juguetes, a paso de ratón como le decía su Tío Mikey se asomo por la orilla de la puerta, la cual estaba una pequeña línea, que le permitía ver lo que estaba sucediendo adentro.

Estaba Splinter con Mackenzie jugando a tomar el té con sus preciadas tasas importadas de Japón. Al niño jamás le habían permitido entrar a esa habitación, menos tomar las cosas de la anciana rata. Alejándose del mismo modo que llego dejo todo en su lugar y fue a su habitación, que era la misma de su padre.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? ¿Acaso era haber nacido como tortuga? A veces pensaba que era eso, pero luego esa teoría era reprimida por sus propios pensamientos " _Mis Tíos y mi Padre… sus hijos…son tortugas… no puede ser eso"_ Tal vez era porque era un niño y no una niña, o tal vez era porque… No tenía mamá.

El niño negando con la cabeza no se permitió llorar, quería ser tan fuerte como su padre, siempre lo admiro en todo. Era un líder de un equipo de Superhéroes, era el mejor ninja de todos y era su padre, el que lo amaba y quería tal y como era. Era su adoración.

Llegando a la cocina no alcanzaba la mesa ni el refrigerador, entonces tomó un pequeño banquito para alcanzar las cosas. Era hora de la merienda, y su padre estaba con sus tíos arreglando todo para la boda de su tío Donnie.

Sacando leche del refrigerador el cerro con precaución, luego dejo el banquito frente los estantes para subir y sacar un frasco de galletas. Dejando el frasco sobre la mesa puso un pequeño plato de plástico, metiendo la pequeña manito sacó cuatro galletas y cerrando la tapa del frasco lo puso en su lugar. Casi dado por terminada su labor vertió la leche en su vaso plástico con tapa anti derrames.

Sonriendo comenzó a tomar la leche en una silla de adulto, el cual por su pequeña altura no consiguió mirar demasiado. Pero si escuchar cuando a la cocina llego su prima junto a su abuelo.

Ambos estaban riendo de lo mejor, y el niño alzando la cabeza apenas podía verse por la mesa y las demás sillas. Splinter tomando en brazos a su nieta la deposito en la mesa cuando se percato que estaba el niño con la leche y las galletas dentro de un plato.

. – Es peligroso que te hagas la merienda solo, podrías romper algo. – El niño dejando caer los hombros intento mirar a la anciana rata mientras respondía con toda la inocencia característica de un niño de su edad.

. – Las cosas que uso son de plástico y no puede romperse… o eso me explico el tío Donnie – la rata soltando un bufido negó con la cabeza y siguió haciendo algo para comer a la pequeña.

. – Además es peligroso que utilices ese tipo de cosas tu solo. Sin contar que tienes muchas galletas en tu plato – el niño mirando el plato sobre la mesa vio que le quedaban las cuatro galletas que había puesto.

. – Pero solo me hecho cuatro – la rata riendo con sarcasmo termino de preparar la ensalada de frutas, la cual el niño miro con interés, por echarle crema a la fruta picada.

. – Si claro yo también comí solo cuatro – tomando a la pequeña con su brazo derecho y el plato con el izquierdo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para mirarlo.

. – No deberías hacerte la merienda solo – el niño haciendo un reproche lo miro con una mueca de disgusto.

. – Pero no hay nadie que me lo haga – la rata girándose alzo la voz para ser lo suficientemente escuchado por el menor.

. – Entonces espera y pídele que un adulto te lo haga – yéndose por donde vino todo el lugar quedo sumido en un sepulcral silencio. Mientras el niño comenzó a comer las galletas.

– Pero… Usted es el adulto responsable de mí – el niño sintiéndose sobrellevado por sus sentimientos comenzó a llorar, después de todo… No había nadie que lo escuchara.

.

 ** _"Nada puede llenar jamás el dolor y la impotencia de la ausencia de un padre... Pero cuando se logra comprender que él... está dentro de nosotros porque nos dio la vida, entonces la tristeza se transforma en profundo respeto y reverencia"_**

 ** _(Luz Rodríguez )_**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Treinta segundos de comentarios no matan a nadie... ni menos acalambra los dedos...**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tres**

* * *

 **Té de menta**

* * *

 _ **Soundtrack:**_

 _ **° Tsukuyomi Moon Phase Seal & Epitaph yuki kajiura**_

 _ **° Kase no machi e yuki kajiura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Té De Menta:**_

Las propiedades del Té de Menta es que ayuda en la disminución de la ansiedad, sobre todo si se toma caliente en un ambiente relajado y tranquilo. Su aroma fresco da el placer que se siente al tomarlo, colaborando a la persona que la tome calme su estado nervioso.

.

 ** _"¿Y cómo huir cuándo no quedan islas para naufragar?"_**

 ** _(Joaquín Sabina)_**

 ** _._**

El aire era cobrizo y no podía negar que todo lo que estaba pasando era una pesadilla, no volvería a caer, siempre se prometía lo mismo. Pero Rafael no estaba ayudando de nada. Y aun cuando no era su culpa…. Se sentía pésimo consigo mismo… Nunca había sido la culpa de nadie en realidad pero no podía evitarlo.

.

Ese día había llegado Rafa tomado de la mano con Robín, su mujer. Ellos no estaban acostumbrados verlos juntos, ni menos en la guarida. Pero su visita indicaba todo lo que eso significaba, algo había pasado. Y por la sonrisa que él llevaba, era algo bueno.

. – Viejo esto es épico. Sáquenle una foto a Rafa… ¡esta sonriendo! – Donnie ignorando el comentario de Mikey se dirigió a ver como Rafa tocaba la puerta de Splinter, pero Robín acercándose a su oído le indica algo y este girándose gustoso mira como sus dos hermanos menores lo miraban con extrañeza.

. – Necesito que este toda la familia presente para este acto – los dos menores sin perder tiempo ubicaron a todos sus conocidos y amigos que tenían. Claramente solo sus amigos humanos que eran Casey, Abril y Ángel.

Después de esperar cerca de una hora, estaban todos reunidos mirando como Splinter estando sentado en su tatami observaba con cautela a su hijo. Claramente sospechaba que algo sucedía pero no podía poseer la certeza de los acontecimientos. Paseando la mirada entre como el tomaba la mano de su mujer sonrió para adentro.

Al principio no le agradaba la idea de la convivencia entre su hijo y su mujer, pero con el tiempo ellos decidieron pedirles su bendición, y junto a unos anillos todos estaban conformes a lo que era una boda no oficial por la familia.

Leonardo tomando a Kenshô en sus brazos observaba como Rafael se puso de pie y acerco a Robín a su persona, supuso lo que vendría a continuación.

. – Familia hoy por fin me he decidido a dar el paso más grande de mi vida – todos estaban por decir algo cuando escucharon un grito de la familia.

. – Ya era hora que decidieras madurar viejo– todos riéndose se giraron para ver como Casey se apoyaba en su novia, lleno de lagrimas en los ojos por la risa.

. – No Casey eso aun no lo ha decidido. ¿No ves la cara que aun conserva? –

. – Mikey yo te daré una nueva cara si no te callas

Rafa tomando de nuevo la compostura miro a su familia y sonriendo a no más poder, tomo el vientre de su mujer.

. – Robín y yo volveremos a ser padres – todos saltando de su sitio fueron a visitar a la pareja. Las cuales se sintieron muy felices hasta girarse para ver a Splinter.

. – Rafael me alegro que por lo menos hayas hecho las cosas bien – todos dejando las sonrisas de lado quedaron extrañados por tal comentario sin sentido.

. – Por lo menos ahora si siento una satisfacción. Que uno por lo menos hiciera las cosas bien –

Se provoco un silencio sepulcral. Todos se quedaron en sus puestos, evitando mirar a Leonardo. Este en cambio no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y pedirle a Kenshô que lo acompañara hasta afuera.

. – Hijo voy a salir un momento. Espero que puedas quedarte aquí y seguir jugando con tu prima ¿sí? – el pequeño asintiendo vio como su padre se iba y como Abril llegaba a tomarle la mano.

. – ¿Kenshô estás bien? – el niño mirando hacia la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

. – Mi padre a veces necesita aire fresco. No lo culpo, después de todo él es mitad sangre fría.

.

Corriendo.

Se había vuelto una costumbre desde que todo se había vuelto malo para él. Con la separación de Abril y Casey, la boda de Donnie en camino y ahora el nacimiento del primer bebe legitimo de Rafa… todo le daba vueltas.

Nunca había planeado nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida. Desde su nacimiento hasta las peleas contra el pie… Todo había sido por las cosas que le provocaba el destino. Muchas cosas lamenta desde entonces, que le haya tenido que cortar la cabeza a Shredder por ejemplo.

Pero el nacimiento de Kenshô había sido una bendición para él, todo era malo en su vida. Había tenido hasta una depresión en una época pero… Su hijo, cuando lo sostuvo en sus brazos sintió que todo estaba bien, que por fin podría manejar algo en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Que alguien dependiera de él en todo sentido le agregaba una carga a su espalda, otra de las muchas que tenía pero… esta era la única que estaba dispuesto con toda su alma, mente y cuerpo para llevarla.

Splinter jamás lo perdono por eso, era una deshonra que llevaría hasta el final de sus días. Que su hijo mayor haya roto tantas reglas para él fue imperdonable. Que se dejara seducir por una humana, que revelara su existencia, que jurara no revelar la ubicación de una mujer que aparentemente jamás sintió nada por él y el nada por ella… que tuviera un hijo por esa jugarreta… y además de eso…

Despertando sobresaltado se fijo que había estado dormitando mucho tiempo, era algo común cuando quería salir a tomar algo de aire. Era hora de volver a casa.

.

Al entrar en la guarida noto que todas las luces estaban apagadas. No había nada que demostrara la actividad en el lugar. Sonriendo comenzó a pasar para subir hasta las escaleras cuando noto algo en una esquina.

Girándose vio como su hijo pequeño dormitaba al lado de las escaleras. Al verlo unos segundos el pequeño logro reaccionar, sonriendo pesadamente espero a su padre se acercara para estirarle las manitos y el adulto riendo suavemente lo tomo en brazos mientras sobaba su caparazón.

. – Me dijeron que me durmiera, pero no me gusta dormir… no sin ti – el padre soltando un pesado suspiro asintió y se lo llevo a la habitación.

Esa noche soñó… todo… Kenshô ya se sabía la historia… de memoria.

Abril estaba llorando cuando lo vio. El fue a consolarla y decirle que se tranquilizara, todo lo que estaba pasando ella la había dejado muy delicada… y cuando le llego la carta ella reventó.

" _Abril O'Neil. Sabemos que eres amiga de la tortuga Leonardo. Bueno, yo lo sé, eso no debe asustarle, soy una miembro de los Tigres Negros y no le diré a nadie de tu existencia. Se le solicita que hable con su amigo tortuga para que podamos reunirnos a tener una conversación de suma importancia. Las instrucciones están al reverso de la hoja, pero eso no es de su incumbencia, solo le pido que sea discreta, Leonardo sabrá lo que está en juego cuando usted le diga, así que por favor no le diga a nadie más que el. Gracias"_

Apenas el termino de leer la miro a los ojos, supuso que era serio y que si no hubiera tenido tanta importancia no le hubiera hecho una carta escrita con sangre a Abril.

. – Gracias Abril. Pero por favor, si no llego dentro de un día diles a mis hermanos que tuve una asunto pendiente – dicho y hecho decidió darse media vuelta e irse.

Estaba llegando al lugar acordado. Un callejón a las orillas de la ciudad, algo muy oportuno para esconderse y hacer una emboscada. Pero sabía que no podía ser eso, jamás podría serlo. Al meterse dentro vio como de la oscuridad salió una mujer.

Estaba asustada y muy enojada, además que tenía una caja en sus manos. Ella al verlo con lágrimas en los ojos dejo la caja en el piso y dando media vuelta corrió. Ella corrió hasta estar a una distancia prudente para poder girarse y volver a verlo antes de desaparecer por la neblina de las rendijas de las alcantarillas.

. – ¡Lo siento Leonardo. Pero no tengo opción… Nunca la tuve en realidad! – y dándose media vuelta siguió corriendo hasta no dejar rastros.

Caminando con pasos seguros mientras sacaba una de sus espadas vio la caja, semi cerrada. Frunció el ceño, no podía confiar en esa gente. Hace aproximadamente un año y medio que tenía mucho cuidado con lo que hacía y lo que pensaba.

Tomando la caja en sus manos se aparto del callejón y dejo la caja sobre un basurero para tomar bien su espada. Con extrema seriedad y fuerza abrió la caja, y lo que tenia adentro lo dejo consternado.

Había una pequeña tortuga bebe, estaba dentro de unas mantas rasgadas de ropa con un sonajero. El quedándose en extremo silencio no supo qué hacer. Todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento no era nada comparado a lo que estaba por suceder.

Sin emitir ningún sonido pudo ver que de un papel decía la simple frase "Ya lo sabes… y con eso me basta".

Tratando de decir cualquier cosa escucho el sonido de un auto pasar mientras tocaba la bocina. Y el bebe abriendo los ojos de golpe comenzó a llorar. Leonardo casi por instinto lo tomo en sus manos y lo acuno en su pecho. Como remedio el pequeño se acurruco en su pecho mientras lentamente dejaba de llorar, pero sin dejar de sollozar el pequeño apegaba sus brazos a su pecho mientras miraba el lugar extraño.

Estaba desnutrido. Se podía ver como sus brazos delgadísimos se aferraban a sus dedos mientras chupaba uno como si leche se tratara. Leonardo sin poder decir palabra alguna comenzó a caminar por los pasadizos hasta alguna alcantarilla al cual podría ubicarse con seguridad.

Con hambre y más encima falta de amor, el pequeño se abrazaba a Leonardo como si no hubiera un mañana, además de cerrar los ojos por la oscuridad. No supo ni entendió porque lo primero que hizo fue llegar a la casa de Abril.

Ella no dijo palabra cuando el golpeo la ventana. E incluso sonrió aliviada, pero la sonrisa se le fue cuando vio que estaba cargando consigo un pequeño bulto. Abría estado bien hasta que escucho el sonajero.

. – Leonardo – el alzando la mirada vio como ella intentaba ver dentro de lo que tenía ahí. Este sin saber que hacer le paso el bulto mientras se tomaba la cara con las manos.

. – Abril….Yo – girándose con la mirada desorbitada vio como ella con los ojos a no más poder miraba al pequeño que lo tenía en frente.

El pequeño además de estar delgado y en mal estado. Miraba atentamente a Abril, no con esa extrañeza de cualquier bebe que mira a algún adulto por primera vez. Sino que estaba con una mirada de sumisión completa, estaba atento a cada movimiento que ella hizo, pero sin dejar esa mirada de tristeza

Ella no pudo evitar no contener las lágrimas, veía en esos pequeños ojos como todo lo que había tenido que pasar era un eterno miedo. Miedo a lo que le seguiría en el futuro, supuso que si estaba con Leonardo era porque no existía otra opción, pero él…

. – Es bellísimo – Leonardo girándose vio como ella acunaba al bebe mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de leche.

. – Se que es pequeño pero tiene como unos cinco meses por lo previsto. Puede alimentarse de otra leche que no sea la materna. Tratare de conseguirme una que este con mucha grasa para que suba de peso – Leonardo poniéndose frente a Abril le tomo la mano con la que estaba intentando hacer el biberón.

. – Abril… yo… no merezco esto – tomando al bebe con suma delicadeza se aparto lentamente de ella.

. – Tengo que cumplir con mi sentencia solo y… eres demasiado amable por lo que he hecho – ella negando con la cabeza siguió haciendo la leche. Al terminar la calentó y mientras esperaba el microondas lo sonrió con dulzura.

. – Leonardo no soy nadie para decirte en lo que has fallado. Sé que tal vez soy demasiado amable pero… todos cometemos errores y siempre te apoyaré… en todo lo que hagas – Leonardo bajando la cabeza sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Ella viendo a ambos abrazándose mutuamente mientras Leonardo luchaba por contener las lágrimas se acerco para darle un confortable abrazo. Quería traspasarle la tranquilidad, que lo que hiciera, estaría bien y no dejaría que a ninguno de ellos dos le pasara nada malo. Quería a Leonardo… mucho en verdad pero… ese niño no era de ella.

. – Gracias –

.

Kenshô abriendo los ojos vio como su padre dormía al lado del niño, este siempre tenía una semblante sería, pero la tortuguita podía decir que lo había visto sonreír más que cualquiera otro en el mundo y eso lo enorgullecía.

Leonardo sintiendo unas pequeñas manitos moverle el brazo se despertó de golpe, mirándolo con sobresalto vio como su pequeño acortaba la distancia mientras gateaba a su lado, el padre sonriéndole le acerco y abrazo mientras se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo.

Sintiendo como Kenshô le tocaba la cara abrió un perezoso ojo. Y el niño sonriendo le planto un tierno beso en la frente mientras sonreía con ternura y se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

. – Te amo papá – Leonardo sonriendo con mucha alegría también beso en la frente a su pequeño.

. – También te amo Kenshô…

...

 **"Puedes pasarte la vida culpando al mundo, pero tus éxitos y tus derrotas son de tu entera responsabilidad"**

 **(Paulo Coelho)**

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Bueno... Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por leer mi historia... treinta segundos de comentario... me animaría mucho... gracias**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Té de manzanilla**_

 _ **Soundtrack : Just Be friend – Megurine Luka. piano version**_

.

 _El té de manzanilla es eficaz para tratar la ansiedad y el nerviosismo, ya que sirve como un calmante natural. Beber té de manzanilla ayuda a aliviar los sentimientos de miedo abrumador, ataques de pánico y la fatiga, ya que promueve la relajación sin exceso de sedación._

.

 ** _"Porque nos toca aceptar ser sólo amigos y al saludarnos simplemente dar la mano o conformarnos con un beso en la mejilla, y hacer cuenta que en tu vida no soy nada" (Ismael Serrano)_**

 _._

Mackenzie estaba caminando de puntillas para no despertarlo, apenas su tío se había ido y ella fue a aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía, por lo tanto camino despacio hacia la ultima habitación. Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió muy despacio, demostrando la mirada fría que Kenshô tenía.

. – Pensé que te quedarías dormida – ella soltando un brusco suspiro término de abrir la puerta y se metió hacia la habitación del niño con el ceño fruncido.

. – No Kenshô. – ella saltando hacia la cama compartida del menor vio como este se cruzo de brazos con fastidio.

. – No permitiré que hagas esto – ella riendo se bajo de la cama lentamente mientras el niño la esperaba sentado en el piso.

. – El tío Donnie me encuentra muy inteligente para ser de mi edad, dice que lo saque de los O'Neil.

. – Y eso que me importa – ella mostrándole la lengua se acerco para reír a lo bajo.

. – No pasara nada – ella tomándole la pequeña manito sonrió mirando hacia el suelo.

. – ¿Soy tu prima favorita? – el niño alzando la ceja desvió la mirada.

– Eres la única prima que tengo Kenzie, por supuesto que no tengo opción – la niña haciendo una especie de puchero movió el labio hacia un costado, una típica mueca que hacia mientras se enojaba.

. – Eres muy pesado – ella caminando hacia la salida no espero que él le respondiera, pero el niño levantándose rápidamente le bloqueo la salida.

. – No te dejare que hagas un agujero en el muro – ella tratando de empujarlo cayó de espaldas y lo miro con enojo.

. – Ya está hecho. El tío Mikey me dijo que lo descubrió – ella reincorporándose vio como este debatía entre creerle o no.

. – Esta bien. Veremos – ella sonriendo triunfante le tomo la mano y lo guio hacia la habitación de su otro tío.

Esa estaba con una cama hecha, con un closet y un pequeño velador, ella corriendo debajo de la cama se arrastro y saco una alfombra, debajo de esta había un agujero de un metro de ancho, no entendía como el tío Mikey nunca le puso atención a eso.

. – ¿Cómo es posible que este eso allí y no le haya importado? – ella moviendo los hombros saco de su pijama una linterna y alumbro hacia abajo, pero donde alumbraba solo estaba el suelo a unos metros más abajo, no sabía si había algún propósito con hacer algo así.

. – Lo ves. Era verdad Kenshô ahora vámonos a comer algunas galletas – el niño sonriendo tapo con la alfombra y se fue con la niña hacia la puerta.

– ¿Sera nuestro secreto cierto? – ella alzando la vista vio como el miraba la puerta con extrema preocupación.

– Si – y el suavizando la mirada le sonrío, ella correspondiendo la sonrisa se lo llevo a comer algo.

.

Abril caminando de un lado a otro veía como su hermana Robín sonreía con gracia ante los nervios de su hermana menor. En cambio la novia estaba más que hecha un nudo de nervios, no sabía qué hacer, ni menos que hablar.

. – Tranquila hermanita – la pelirroja devolviéndole la mirada corrió a la cocina a hacerse un café, uno bien cargado le ayudaba a bajar los nervios.

– Nunca pensé en este problema, creí que lo tenía todo listo pero no saber bailar es inaceptable. – revolviéndose el pelo con la mano escucho el vidrio y al asomarse vio a Leonardo con una manta café cubriéndolo de las rodillas a la cabeza.

. – Me alegro que llegaras Leonardo – Escuchándose la voz de Robín Leo paso hacia adentro con una sonrisa de complicidad, mientras las dos mujeres veían que no traía nada.

. – La alegría en mutua Robín, es completamente mutua. – todos quedándose callados esperaron a que hubiera ruido, pero en vez de eso todo se quedo en el más completo silencio.

. – ¿Leo donde está mi hija? – el nombrado sonriendo se novio de un lado a otro.

. – Es cierto Robín, se supone que la pequeña Kenzie debería estar aquí, me pregunto donde se habrá caído en el camino – el girándose por completo dejo que las mujeres vieran un enorme bulto debajo de su manto.

– Mnn… No lo sé Leo. ¿Por qué no mejor nos olvidamos de eso y dejamos que comas un rico pastel que tenemos en el refrigerador? – escuchándose unos pequeños ruidos por debajo del manto Leo sonrió.

– Claro. Pero después de tomar asiento junto a las señoritas – la tortuga avanzando lentamente estaba dejándose caer hacia el sillón cuando se escucho una pequeña risa.

. – Oh… creo que mi estomago tomo vida propia – y Leonardo dejándose caer escucho una risa apagada por detrás.

Poco a poco el bulto volvió a aparecer, pero ahora simulaba una enorme barriga. Debajo de la tela apareció una enorme mata de cabello rizado rojo, con unas pequeñas risas la pequeña apareció lentamente hasta mostrarse completamente. Leonardo abrazándola con ternura la poso sobre el regazo de su madre, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa

. – Bien pequeña, debemos volver a casa, tu padre estará listo con la cena dentro de un tiempo – la niña asintiendo se acurruco en los brazos de su madre mientras la mujer la tomaba en brazos y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

. – ¿Necesitas que te lleve en mi auto? – Robín negando con la cabeza sonrió más para sí.

. – Solo es una media hora a pie, además que tomare un taxi en la salida. Nos vemos linda – Robín abandonando el lugar dejo la puerta cerrada tras de sí.

Los dos quedándose en completo silencio esperaron a que hablara el otro. Hasta que finalmente uno desistió.

. – Perdona mi pregunta y mi curiosidad pero ¿que estaban hablando? – Abril recordando porque estaba tan nerviosa se sonrojo, completamente anonada por sus sentimientos se dejo caer en el sillón individual.

. – Leonardo no te rías de mí, no tiene caso mentirte. No sé bailar – ella agachando la mirada espero escuchar alguna risa o algún comentario, pero al pasar los segundos no escucho nada, solo silencio.

Alzando la mirada vio como solo le mantenía la mirada con una eterna comprensión, una mirada profunda y silenciosa, como él.

. – No tiene nada de malo avergonzarte. Las mujeres son muchas más graciosas que los hombres al bailar, no creo que sea malo que no puedas hacerlo…. Pero si te preocupa puedes aprender en este periodo de tiempo.

Abril sonriendo tiernamente se levanto para mirarle con una tímida semblante. Ella acortando la distancia espero que él se alejara, pero se quedo en su lugar. Le sorprendió, pero eso no evito que acortara la distancia.

. – ¿Puedo practicar contigo? – Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente Leonardo se aparto de ella con mucha brusquedad. Ella intentando decir algo para que el volviera, entonces escucho la voz apagada de él. Le rompió el corazón.

. – Abril… ¿Por qué? – ella iba a acercarse pero entonces pensó… ¿Por qué?

Era una buena pregunta. Ahora que le miraba lo sintió. El siempre la amo, siempre. Pero ella aun cuando estaba saliendo con Casey, algo salió mal de esa relación y ella salió muy afectada, y todo porque se junto con la muerte de su padre, además de sufrir problemas psicológicos.

El siempre estuvo allí, armándose de valor para decirle que ambos se amaban, siempre lo supieron pero… ¿Por qué? Eran dos almas confundidas que no podían evitar encontrarse… Lo supo después de aceptar la mano de Donatello, Donnie llego justo en el momento indicado, justo en ese momento donde ella estaba débil y desvalida…. Y a él no le molesto… O hizo como que no le importaba… hasta ahora.

. – Por favor…. Debe existir una manera de poder intentar ser solo amigos Leonardo – dio un paso y Leonardo retrocedió, le miro la mano y él le tomo con sus dos manos la de ella.

. – Tus palabras son nobles pero tu sinceridad lo desmiente. Ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que buscas – soltando su mano comenzó a alejarse cuando ella tomo su mano… otra vez.

. – Sería mentira decir que lo noble en mis palabras no conmueven el corazón marchito de un guerrero herido. Déjame tu alma desvalida curar –

. – El dolor que me produce la cura es tan insoportable como la misma herida. Es preferible dejar al guerrero soportar hasta que pueda volver a levantarse. Por favor – ella estaba por soltarle cuando negó con la cabeza.

. – Solo quiero que sea como antes… – el negó con la cabeza.

. – Abril…

. – Es cierto.

. – No es cierto…. No es cierto y nunca lo será. Solo intentas cambiar las cosas pero esto está mal… está muy mal y lo sabes. Por favor se fuerte y déjame ir.

Ella desistiendo lo soltó, pero al dejarle, se dejó caer el brazo, y este quedándose colgado ella lo miro con una mirada de suplica, de mucha pena y mucha autocompasión.

. – Solo déjame bailar contigo una vez. O por lo menos enséñame. – el estaba por cruzar el alfeizar de la ventana cuando le vio con ese miedo, ese miedo de hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría, algo de lo cual siempre temería.

– Yo… está bien – acercándose la miro con frialdad, y eso le destrozo, ella sabía que dentro sufría cada segundo que estaba junto a ella.

. – Solo será un baile – ella acercándose le tomo la mano y este tomándola por la cintura la miro con indiferencia y sin alguna música la hizo girar algún par de veces, le indico con cuidado donde pisar y hacia donde moverse.

Después de una hora él la soltó y le miro con mucha ternura, esperando ver alguna especie de reproche el cual él tuviera que arrepentirse, pero solo vio como ella con las mejillas sonrojadas le daba las gracias por su ayuda.

. – Siempre te agradeceré por todo Leonardo. Siempre estuviste allí… en silencio me ayudaste. Muchas gracias – el asintiendo se alejo lo suficiente hasta llegar a la ventana, donde ella girándose para no ver su partida sintió lo terrible que era vivir esa sensación.

– Solo seremos amantes en las profundidades de la oscuridad. Donde nadie podrá vernos… y solo por los prejuicios y por el deber que tú tienes… jamás será lo mismo… jamás…

Ella girándose espero ver como el desaparecía, pero no estaba… nunca estaba cuando ella giraba… pero… se pregunto… si esas palabras solo eran parte de su mente… de su imaginación esperanzada que sostenía la pequeña única posibilidad, donde él quisiera ser egoísta por una vez… para irse juntos y no volver jamás pero… él no era capaz de hacer eso porque era Leonardo…

.

Al llegar a casa escucho unos gritos y corriendo vio como Splinter le gritaba a Kenshô, viendo que en el suelo habían unos vidrios rotos supuso que los había quebrado sin querer. Bajando por los escalones se dirigía hacia la cocina pero se detuvo…

. – ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te subas allí para sacar comida?! Espera a que llegue un adulto y pide ¡pero no saques nada! – recogiendo todo el pequeño veía como el adulto solo se dedicaba a gritarle.

. – Pero no hay nadie que me de comida, tengo hambre y papa se tarda mucho en llegar – la vieja rata holgando los hombros negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del lugar.

. – Para que hablar contigo. Solo eres igual de esa escoria que te pario – girándose vio a Leonardo mirarle con profunda ira y mucha pena, sabía que sentía rencor hacia su persona pero. ¿Por qué meter a su hijo?

Entrando a la cocina vio como Kenshô había terminado de ordenar y viéndolo a los ojos sonrió con una triste sonrisa.

. – No te preocupes papá. Ya termine mi desastre y prometo nunca más hacerme comida si tu no llegas – el padre sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta corrió a sus brazos y lo arropo en su pecho.

A veces se preguntaba quién era el que cuidaba a quien.

 ** _"Un dolor como el que tienen los niños asustados, cuando despiertan en la noche oscura e impenetrable y sienten que están por el completo solos..."_**

 **(Stefan Zweig)**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lamento con toda mi alma haber tardado tanto. Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir pero mi meta es actualizar cada dos semanas.**

 **Agradezco a los que escriben y si también pudieras hacerlo me encantaría. No necesitas una cuenta. Pero eso me ayudaría mucho... gracias...**

 **Porque treinta segundos no matan a nadie... verdad?**

 **Gracias por leer...**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Té de Blueberry Yoghurt**

 **.**

 _ **Soundtrack:** Pandora heart – Lacie´s melody_

 _ **Té de Blueberry Yoghurt:**_ _El jugo de arándano constituye una poderosa formula natural para proteger al organismo de agentes nocivos, así como permite combatir los radicales libres gracias a sus contenidos en polifenoles y flavonoides. Además, el consumo de arándanos permite fortificar el sistema inmune, prevenir el cáncer y reducir el riesgo de padecer todo tipo de infecciones._

.

 _ **"Las emociones son desordenado y difícil de entender"**_

 _ **Spike Jonze**_

.

.

Kenshô llorando vio como su padre se despedía de la familia con formalidad mientras llevaba consigo una vieja mochila y un aparato extraño en su espalda, no entendía para que servía pero tenía sus espadas sostenidas a los lados de esa maquinaria en su caparazón.

El niño llorando amargamente miraba como el después de despedirse de la familia Jones, compuesta por Ángel, Casey y su bebe estos se despidieron dejando a los mutantes y Abril en la guarida. No entendía porque tenía que irse, o sea, lo entendía como concepto... pero su inmadurez no le permitía entenderlo con cabalidad, y odiaba ser tan pequeño.

Su padre girándose sintió su corazón destrozarse al ver a su hijo llorando en una esquina, se lo había explicado ya varias veces pero… no podía llevárselo consigo… No podía, aunque quisiera.

Acercándose a su pequeño lo abrazo con suma delicadeza y le limpio las lagrimas que desbordando su rostro le miraba con suplica y lamentación… no quería que se fuera.

. – Hijo volveré dentro de una semana… es muy poco tiempo, de hecho vivirás en la casa de tu tía Robín y la de Abril, será día de por medio y cuando menos te lo esperes regresaré… Lo prometo.

El niño negando con la cabeza sabia que eso no sería posible, su tía Robín trabajaría y dejaría a Kenshô a cuidado del abuelo, Abril estaría con él esos otros días en la noche cuando arreglara todo para la boda, cuando quedaba muy poco tiempo para esta… una semana aproximadamente… pero no podía decirle que no a su padre… el sabía lo que hacía y era consciente de eso… no se marcharía a Centroamérica para buscar algo que tanto mencionaba pero no quería decirle hacia su persona… le resultaba inquietante.

. – Entonces… Te esperare y contare los días para cuando vuelvas – Leo sonriendo le beso la frente.

. – ¿Sabe contar? – los dos alzando la mirada vieron a su Tío Donnie mirarlos con asombro.

– Sí… Donnie. Le enseñe a contar hasta cincuenta y también comencé a entrenarlo en lo básico… gracias por preguntar – diciendo esto con un tono suave Kenshô notó que esas palabras eran agrias para su padre… ¿Qué había pasado entre él y su tío Donnie?

. – Nos vemos Kenshô – entonces así fue su partida hacia lo que sería una terrible semana con su abuelo…

.

Lo llevaron después de eso con su tía Abril. Como era un día viernes, ella estaba en la tienda solo hasta las dos, después de eso ella le trajo un pote lleno de helado de tres sabores, Kenshô saltando de felicidad corrió a abrazar a su tía Abril, y ella mostrándole una película infantil, el niño sonrió a no más poder.

. – ¿Esto lo compartirás conmigo? – ella mirándolo extrañada le tomo la mano y se dirigieron a la cocina para meter el helado en el refrigerador.

. – Claro que lo compartiré contigo Kenshô…

El niño sonriendo de nuevo no pudo esconder su emoción, fue tanta que termino corriendo a su regazo y la abrazo con toda la euforia del mundo.

. – Te agradezco tanto que lo compartas conmigo Tía Abril… nunca nadie me había compartido algo antes – ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta se puso a su altura y lo miro a los ojos, ojos que eran medios rasgados con un color avellana muy brillante.

. – ¿Kenshô como te tratan en casa? – el niño encogiendo los hombros miro primero el suelo y luego la miro con extrañeza.

. – ¿Hice algo malo? – ella negando con la cabeza le volvió a preguntar.

. – Bueno papá me trata muy bien, siempre estamos juntos, entrenando, o compartiendo momentos lindos… me enseña cosas y siempre me lee literatura japonesa… no le gusta hablar Ingles conmigo… solo habla japonés… y lo hace para que hable dos idiomas como él y pueda comunicarme como lo hace con mis tíos y…

. – ¿Y tus Tíos como te tratan? – el niño sobándose el brazo la miro con cierto aire de melancolía.

. – Bueno…. Cuando mi tío Mike no trabaja a veces jugamos… y me deja ver cómo juega videojuegos, cuando llega el tío Rafa siempre trae a Mackenzie y me dice que la trate bien y la cuide bien… y después de eso… me da un dulce que guardo hasta que ella se va, porque o sino ella me pide y tengo que darle. Y el tío Donnie no me deja entrar en su laboratorio porque dice que es muy peligroso… por eso no lo veo casi nunca… pero ahora que ni el tío Rafa con el Tío Mikey están… y el tío Donnie se encierra en el laboratorio todo el día. Estoy solo con papá…

Abril mientras escuchaba el relato se quedo pensando en todo lo que el niño decía, nombro cuidar a su prima, también que a veces jugaba con su tío y a veces lo dejaba ver jugar, Donnie no estaba presente en ninguna parte de su vida y Splinter…

. – ¿Cómo te trata el abuelo? – el niño callándose abruptamente miro hacia abajo con extrema seriedad… Mala señal.

. – Él… es… bueno… es muy ocupado… esta siempre haciendo cosas. Debe atenderlas con rapidez y por eso me deja jugando en la casa… tengo mucho tiempo libre por eso… pero… El abuelo me dice que debe cuidar a mi prima porque soy muy pequeño para cuidarla… y se la lleva a su habitación donde… – el niño la miro con cierto aire de resentimiento… era muy pequeño para saber lo que era realmente… no lo comprendía aún.

. – ¿Por qué la ama más a ella?

Se congelo en el lugar. No supo que decir ante eso… ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué podía responderle a un niño de cuatro años que sabe lo que hablan los adultos, que se da cuenta de lo que está pasando a su alrededor? Le tomo las manitos y vio como las lagrimas del pequeño recorrían su rostro con insistencia… Por un momento odio al mundo entero por hacerlo sufrir de esa manera tan cruel…

. – El si te ama… Kenshô – el niño comenzó a sollozar muy despacio pero se atrevió a negar con la cabeza.

. – No es cierto… Tardó mucho tiempo en decirme que no… no soy tonto… mi padre me lee filosofía japonesa todos los días… no soy tan ingenuo como cree… Pero aun así… con mi poca comprensión… logro entenderlo… ¿usted lo sabe? – ella abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas negó con la cabeza.

. – No importa… Algún día podré saberlo y entonces cambiare para que no me eche más de su vista – ella entonces comprendió todo.

Le suplicaba en silencio que lo dejara quedarse con ella, lo dijo de la manera más sutil para que ella pudiera captar el mensaje… ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar el límite de ese niño? ¿Sería cierto entonces? Era más listo que ella… algún día sería un genio… como su tío… incluso tal vez lo superaría…

. – Te quedaras conmigo – el niño abrazándola de vuelta dejó de llorar… entonces recién allí llego a sentirse verdaderamente seguro… por ahora…

.

.

El aire en su rostro. La sensación de la ansiada libertad. Era exactamente como lo recordaba… la extrema soledad… la compañía silenciosa de aquella amiga suya… llamada de la libertad condicional que le garantizaba su completa liberación… Era casi perfecta… casi.

Kenshô…

Estaba allí por una razón… y debía decidir si era seguro volver cerca de la villa Alegría en Centroamérica. Los cuidó cerca de dos años, ahora él confiaba que fuera el mejor lugar para criar a su pequeño… en un lugar donde sería libre de expresarse… de enseñarle lo que quisiera… lejos de los prejuicios y las acusaciones… lejos de Splinter.

La culpa lo consumía por dentro pero eso no le quitaría el sueño… no le quitaría el sueño…

" – _Juguemos_ _Leonardo… que esto es real… cierra los ojos y piensa que el mundo no existe… ya no más guerras ni confrontaciones… no más responsabilidades… es solo este momento en el que podrás jugar a ser otro… uno más del montón… ¿Ese no es tú mayor deseo en la vida?"_

Despertó sobresaltado en la noche… había escuchado unos disparos.

Corrió a toda velocidad para terminar en un frondoso árbol tropical, justo donde podía apreciarse toda la acción de un nuevo asalto de bandidos… Típico… siempre buscando a la chica joven y de suma belleza para su aprovechamiento… solo era típico.

Sacando una de sus espadas salto hacia unos arbustos donde pudo ver como ella gritaba mientras cinco hombres intentaban tomarla a la fuerza. Ella con una vasija de metal los miraba con pánico excesivo… Justo cuando reacciono ellos habían llegado a acorralarla… pobre.

Leonardo solo necesito dos movimientos para cortar finamente un tendón del brazo izquierdo. Un giro hacia la dirección del viento para cortar una arteria de la pierna derecha. Limpio y preciso… lo justo y lo necesario. Una danza nocturna tan perfecta que sería imposible explicar su destreza… años de práctica y estudio… en tan solo diez movimientos de espada basto para dejar a todos inmovilizados… todo en la profundidad de la oscuridad.

La joven mujer buscándolo con la mirada solo vio una sombra veloz avanzar con rapidez a través de sus malhechores. En tan solo un minuto ya había acabado la pelea y ella vio como los aullidos de aquellos hombres se alejaban con lentitud por la selva…

El fantasma de la selva

Ella transformando su rostro en una perfecta y reluciente sonrisa se agacho para poder rezar y agradecer al cielo por aquella bendición. ÉL había vuelto y ahora el pueblo volvería a ser lo que era antes. Un lugar tranquilo y seguro… Levantándose rápidamente corrió a través de los árboles para gritarle a toda voz.

. – ¡Muchas gracias!– solo el eco de su melodiosa voz detono lo que sería una especie de rugido gutural de la selva en respuesta… El fantasma había vuelto y ella por fin estaría a salvo de todo eso… Le apreciaba… mucho.

Mientras la muchacha se alejaba a toda velocidad para dar a conocer la gran noticia, Leonardo limpiaba con lentitud su espada con su túnica color tierra. Sonreía con gracia.

Ellos le apreciaban con mucho cariño… Estaba casi seguro que si revelara su identidad lo querrían… pero era solo eso… un presentimiento…

.

Kenshô sentía la excitación y la adrenalina en todo su cuerpo recorrerle como un rayo. A veces saltaba y otras veces solo corría alrededor de Abril.

Todas las noches ella lo llevaba a pasear a algún lugar que para él era la mejor aventura de su vida. Jamás había visto un árbol de cerca. Jamás había corrido por algún parque en la noche, ni mucho menos espantar palomas… le encantaba sentir la brisa en su rostro… lo amaba en realidad.

La ropa lo había parecer un niño gordito, o mejor dicho… rellenito como decía Abril. En ese momento lo estaba llevando al parque de diversiones donde hasta ahora había probado todo tipo de cosas deliciosas… desde conos de helado como dulces paletas, o algodones de azúcar… sin olvidar las fantásticas manzanas acarameladas.

En ese instante estaban en la rueda de la fortuna mirando todo nueva york. Ella le indicaba con su mano todas las atracciones turísticas, desde la estatua de la libertad como la dirección de central Park.

. – Esto es maravilloso… Nueva York es enorme y lo mejor es que ahora conozco muchos lugares que nunca antes había visto… Gracias por todo… nunca olvidare estos momentos – ella abrazándolo le pidió que mirara la cámara fotográfica para poder retener ese momento para siempre.

. – Me alegro que te guste Kenshô… recién llevamos tres días juntos… todavía nos quedan cuatro días para ir a distintos lugares…

El niño gritando de felicidad aferro su mano a la de Abril y ella mirando su pequeña mano y luego la de Kenshô pudo ver…

 _Ella tomándolo en brazos las noches que iba a visitarlo… Viendo cómo eran sus primeros pasos y palabras… asistiendo a sus mayores logros como ir al baño o poder abrazarlo y darle el beso de buenas noches… Era ella… como su madre… era el… como su hijo…_

 _Se pregunto cómo habría sido haber podido criarlo como una familia normal. Con su madre… y su… Padre… Leonardo su… padre y ella como… Después de todo… ¿Así sería su familia con Donatello?... ¿Así sería su familia si Kenshô hubiera sido su hijo? Si hubiera sido Leonardo con el que se hubiera comprometido… ¿Kenshô habría nacido?_

La respuesta era obvia pero de todos modos no quiso hacerle caso… era como su hijo y no podía entender como Leonardo se había ausentado una semana antes de la boda para ver un asunto pendiente en Centroamérica. Le gustaba ese lugar pero el calor le molestaba… sin mencionar a los insectos y a los mosquitos…o a las arañas.

. – ¡MAMÁ!

Ella despertando de su trance escucho a un niño de siete años gritar y abrazar a su madre para caminar junto a ella y alejarse de allí… el recorrido había terminado.

Los dos quedándose en silencio anotaron mentalmente sus palabras… Ella por el peso pero…

. –Disculpa – viendo a Kenshô tirarle la manga a la mujer se agacho a su altura para verle sus ojos rasgados. El niño estaba sonrojado.

. – Tenía la pregunta de lo que significa madre – ella sin saber que hacer o pensar saco su teléfono y busco el significado que le salió a la primera búsqueda.

"Aquello en que figuradamente concurren algunas circunstancias propias de la maternidad"

Y se dio cuenta que en el fondo… ella era algo parecido a su madre… tal vez no lo había parido… pero siempre lo visitaba y lo cuidaba cuando tenía la oportunidad. Ella entonces… Solo tal vez.

. – Kenshô es una mujer que tome el papel de la maternidad. Y maternidad es un estado en que la mujer es madre… ósea que cuida a su hijo.

El niño bajando la cabeza se sintió muy triste… entonces ella le tomo la mano y lo llevo a casa.

Mientras caminaban vio que el niño estaba muy callado y parando en una esquina le tomo el pequeño yoqui que llevaba y su abrigo junto a su bufanda.

. – ¿Que sucede? – el niño sorbiéndose la nariz la miro con mucha pena.

. – Solo creí que una madre es la que cuida a un niño y le quiere mucho… pensé que usted podía ser una especie de madre para mi… después de todo… no tengo alguna…

Ella entonces sin aguantar más lo abrazo y le beso la frente. El niño quedo anonado.

. – Kenshô eres mi primer bebe… mi primer hijo y yo siempre te amare… no importa lo que suceda siempre estaré a tu lado… – el sonriendo con toda su expresión la miro con un brillo de esperanza.

. – ¿Entonces es mi madre? – ella asintiendo lo abrazo de nuevo pero con mayor fuerza.

. – Claro que si pequeño… y no dejare… que nada ni nadie nos separe… Nada en este mundo nos separará… estamos unidos…

. – ¿lo Prometes?

. – Lo prometo Kenshô…

.

 _ **"Nunca he tratado de encontrar a mis verdaderos padres. Estoy muy agradecido a mis padres para la adopción de mí - son totalmente increíbles personas. Fue mi padre quien me animó a cuestionar todo, para forjar mi propio camino, para pensar, para leer. Siempre sentí que era mi derecho a cuestionarlo todo."**_

 **Dan Stevens**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **HOLA! Em.. quería decirles que agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia. De verdad es algo que aprecio mucho mucho mucho... de veras.**

 **Quiero hacer una especie de Plebiscito, para que ustedes me ayuden para las próximas** **temporadas (Porque sí, voy a ser otra temporada o otras más) para explicar lo que pasará entre Kensho y Leo, entre Splinter y Leo y Abril etc...**

 **Por eso pregunto... ¿Puedo agregar algo... de...um... yaoí? No me peguen... será algo muy inocente, prometo que será algo con sentido y razón... así que por favor denme su opinión que es algo muy importante para mi... enserio.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios y sus queridas opiniones... espero que puedan comentar esto... y lo otro... Son solo treinta segundos de tu vida... no se te agotaran las manos... espero que estés bien.**

 **Buenos Días, Buenas Tardes o Noches para Ti.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	6. Chapter 6

**Té de Pomelo**

 _Soundtrack: º Pandora hearts – Lacie´s melody_

 _º Simple Plan - Untitled_

 **.**

 **El te de pomelo: tanto intelectual como física, y es ideal para disminuir estimula la actividad el colesterol malo, eliminar toxinas, cuidar el cabello y contra las heridas y quemaduras.**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Cada uno de nosotros está perdiendo algo muy preciado. Pérdida de oportunidades, posibilidades perdidas, sentimientos que nunca volverán. Eso es parte de lo que significa estar vivo" Haruki Murakami_**

Había llegado por fin.

Espero este momento durante años y ahora podría contemplarlo unos segundos mientras observaba como su pequeño paquete de bodas estaba sobre la mesa.

Al abrirlo pudo ver que dentro del paquete resguardado fielmente estaba su cajita con el añillo dentro. El envoltorio era negro y al abrirlo se podía apreciar un anillo de plata con dos gemas; una era verde y estaba entrelazada con el morado que era el color favorito de Abril… su Abril.

Sonrió con alegría, el anillo le costó cerca de años de dinero acumulado con el cincuenta por ciento de sus ganancias mensuales. Nunca jamás olvidaría ese momento.

.

. – Leo… – abriendo la puerta Donnie aprecio como su hermano dándole la espalda terminaba la meditación después de ser interrumpido por él.

. – ¿Que se te ofrece Donnie? – el mayor levantándose se giro para verlo con cierta extrañeza.

. – Bueno… No quería decirte esto hasta que fuera algo más posible y real… yo… – tratando de encontrar las palabras lo miro con ansias en sus ojos marrones. Estaba hecho un torbellino de emociones y hormonas.

. – He estado saliendo con Abril – Leo quedándose con la boca abierta a no más poder se quedo paralizado por una fracción de segundo.

Después de relajarse unos segundos se acerco para abrazarlo furtivamente mientras le daba palmadas en su caparazón. – Te felicito Donnie… No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. – soltándolo poco a poco pudo ver como Donnie le tomaba el brazo con timidez.

. – No sabes lo feliz que estoy Leo

. – Me lo imagino

. – No es cierto. Pero no importa.

. – Bueno lo intente

Donnie riendo con fuerza se sentó en la cama y lo miro ahora con decisión, Donnie había madurado y ahora era más decidido. Leo verdaderamente estaba orgulloso que finalmente su hermano demostrara su fuerza y decisiones como lo hacía ahora.

. – Necesito que me ayudes para avanzar de nivel… quiero realmente casarme con ella – Leonardo parando en seco se quedo pensando unos minutos. Donnie pudo jurar que hasta se contuvo de hacer algo, pero los minutos pasaron y finalmente Leonardo hablo.

. – ¿Que quieres que haga por ti Donnie? – el menor levantándose lo miro a los ojos con determinación y fuerza, sonreía.

. – Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo tú y ella son más unidos. Quiero que me hagas una especie de ayuda para saber más de ella y que…

. – Pero si sabes todo de ella… literalmente, que hasta llega a dar miedo – Donnie ignorando el comentario prosiguió.

. – Quiero que tú me hagas gancho con ella para poder asegurar mi puesto. Leo la amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella… Por favor… ¿Puedo contar contigo? – estirando la mano Leo la contemplo unos segundos.

Esos cinco segundos fueron los más largos de su existencia. Nunca le había gustado tener que abnegar todo de sí; como su tiempo, su fuerza, su paciencia, sus gustos, su tiempo libre, su… todo… pero esto era… imposible… era increíble… y lo peor de todo era que… sabia la respuesta antes que fuera formulada.

– Por supuesto Donnie.

Los meses pasaron El tiempo siguió el curso. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera aceptado? Si jamás sintió que eso era justo con el… Jamás lo fue con nada y ella… Ella…

Abril movía la espada con fuerza mientras giraba en el lugar para agacharse graciosamente y acabar con el arma incrustada en la pared del frente.

. – Rayos – ella soltando un par de maldiciones más no noto cuando Leo apareció apoyado en el marco de la cocina con una sonrisa socarrona.

. – Bueno… Si quieres seguir pagando las universidades de los hijos de los contratistas no pares – ella soltando un bufido saco la espada mientras Leo se acercaba para observar el agujero que dejo en la pared.

. – Ahora ya sé porque tienes que viajar a oriente cada cierto tiempo… tienes que comprar más espadas para seguir rompiendo paredes y objetos – ella girándose molesta observo como él le quitaba la espada en cosa de segundos para observar el arma.

. – Bueno… solo tiene un par de rasguños pero no es nada grave… puedes continuar – ella gritando frustrada se dejo caer en el sillón para negar con la cabeza.

. – Por favor necesito ayuda. El maestro Splinter me dejo con esta Kata y no puedo hacerlo bien… soy un fracaso – Leo escuchando con paciencia negó con la cabeza.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y decir… Esa noche sería la gran noche… Pero… No quiera pensar en eso. Era el último momento que pasarían como simples amigos… desde mañana ella sería la novia de su hermano… la futura esposa de su hermano… Ni siquiera sabía si ellos podrían tener sus sobrinos… traviesos con la mirada dulce de Abril y la inteligencia de Donnie… No lo sabían… No quería saberlo…

. – Te ayudare Abril… es muy fácil de hecho – el terminando de acercarse le tomo la mano y la alzo para que mirara como lo hacía.

Levantando la espada giro dos veces con el pie derecho. Mientras giraba acerco la espada a su pecho para luego de terminar alzarla hacia el noroeste, apenas terminó de girar toma la espada hacia el pecho y haciendo una barrida con la pierna izquierda se levanto rápidamente para hacer una reverencia. Había terminado.

Ella anonada sintió vergüenza haberle hecho ver su estado de esa kata… para él era como volver a hablar de la primaria, eso era vergonzoso.

. – No te apenes. Debes tener equilibrio y primero hacerlo lento, después más y más rápido hasta terminar con lo que tienes que hacer – ella asintiendo se acerco y comenzó a hacer con extrema lentitud.

Mientras ella lo hacia él le daba las señales y lo que tenía que corregir, como postura, la posición de la espada y entre otras cosas significativas pero pequeñas, ella al final de la tarde ya había logrado hacerlo bien.

. – Me alegro que estés aquí… Es genial entrenar contigo – el tomando aire negó con la cabeza.

. – Donnie también lo hace bien entrenándote – ella soltando una especie de bufido se cruzo de brazos, aparentemente molesta.

. – ¿Por favor puedes dejar de hablar de Donnie cada vez que dialogamos?… Donnie me agrada mucho pero quiero hablar contigo de temas… no se… triviales – Leonardo cambiando rápidamente de postura sonrió con pereza.

. – ¿Tan aburrido soy Abril? – la mujer asintiendo se acerco para abrazarlo y besarle la frente.

. – No tienes idea – él cohibiéndose sintió el estomago revolvérsele por tal acto tan propio de la chica, sintió pena de si por seguir insistiendo en algo que jamás podría ser… jamás…

. – Leo… eres mi mejor amigo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – el asintiendo vio como ella tomo su distancia para beber de su agua embotellada.

. – ¿Debo casarme con Donnie? – el quedándose de piedra miro como ella lo miro con extrañeza.

. – Pienso que él es el mejor chico con el que he salido en mi vida. Es un buen hombre y ahora que ustedes son mi familia… solo lo haría más oficial… ¿entiendes? Pero me pregunto si es lo correcto… si es lo que siento… si realmente le amo… Confío en ti Leonardo… ¿Qué debo hacer? – El quedándose en silencio agacho la cabeza… sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero no lo dijo… no demostró nada… se quedo en silencio unos minutos… esperando… Esperando.

Al alzar la mirada vio a la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer que amo desde que la conoció, que juro proteger y salvar… la amaba y oficialmente la estaba dejando ir… ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel? Mantener la llama de fuego viva para luego hacer que se apague hasta llegar al punto de las cenizas más frías y… PUM… le da el verde para que vuelva a lo mismo…

Quería correr y besarla, quería decirle que la amaba y que daría todo por ella… Todo por ella. Cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa…

. – Bueno… pienso que debes pensarlo con todo tu corazón… no con la mente... sino con el corazón, ¿Qué ves? Acércate –Ella acercándose temerosa sintió como él se posicionaba detrás suyo para poner sus manos frente a sus ojos… tapándole la luz…

. – ¿Que ves? – ella riendo con suavidad le dijo que nada. – Por ahora eso está bien… Pero… vuelvo a preguntar… ¿que ves en el futuro?… ¿con quién te ves en el futuro?… ¿él te amara con todo tu corazón?… ¿el te dará lo que necesitas?...¿ Es capaz de hacer lo correcto… de darte lo mejor y distinguir lo peor… de amarte lo suficiente para hacer cualquier cosa como… dejarte… ir? – ella sacando las manos de Leo se giro para verlo con sorpresa.

Esa fue la declaración de amor más sutil y perversa del mundo… fue el momento en que rompió todos los lazos que habían entrelazado con esfuerzo… pero… él espero cualquier cosa… y ella… solo lo miro un buen rato para luego sonreír con tristeza.

. – Eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener Leonardo… gracias – ella abrazándolo sintió como sus brazos tonificados rodeaban su cintura con timidez, temiendo romperla con el contacto de su piel… amaba eso de él… era muy cuidadoso con todo lo que hacía… le amaba por eso… era su amigo más fiel…

. – Gracias por todo… pero debo arreglarme para salir ahora con Donnie, pero quédate un minuto… – ella se fue unos diez minutos y para cuando volvió aparecer ella venía vestida con un vestido corto azul marino lleno de pedrería.

El quedándose mirándola por unos segundos le sonrió con timidez. No estaba acostumbrado a verle tanta piel.

. – ¿Como me veo? – el mirándola unos segundos más se acerco para tomar un collar de oro y pasándose por detrás le puso el collar en su lugar.

. – Perfecta como siempre – ella sonriendo con un leve sonrojo le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos escuchando el sonar de la puerta giraron al cabeza en dirección hacia esta.

. – Hola – asomándose Donnie con un ramo de flores le dio un abrazo a Abril y otro a Leo.

Los presentes mirándose unos segundos no dijeron nada hasta notar que se hacía tarde y que debían salir e irse.

. – Mnm... Bueno… Leo nos vamos. Si quieres quedarte o… – El nombrado alzando la vista sonrió apenado y negó con la cabeza.

. – No Donnie. Tengo mucho que hacer – y dicho esto Leonardo salió por la ventana.

Se dice que la curiosidad mató al gato… Bueno… en este caso… mató a la tortuga.

Estaba mal. Con cada paso que daba. Estaba mal. Sentía como la respiración se le aceleraba porque…. Estaba Mal… Todo su cuerpo le indicaba que lo que estaba pasando era malo… ¿Por qué corría? ¿Por qué lo estaba siguiendo? Debía protegerlo por si acaso pasaba algo, si hacia algo mal o… si aun podía… fallar.

Se detuvo

Lo hacia una pésima persona querer o… desearle el mal a su propio hermano. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a desearle algo así?

Pero… ¿Estaba mal? Querer algo para él…. ¿estaba mal? ¿Era ese el fin? Después de que finalmente estaba por finalizar el juego y la batalla… ¿se daría por vencido? La amaba… le deseaba lo mejor pero por ese momento quiso creer que era él la mejor opción. Quiso pensar que no todo estaba perdido, que por mínima que fuera la posibilidad, podría conseguir al fin algo que la volvería suya, en eso tenía ventaja… ella era su amiga, el podría buscar la manera de…

Miro sus manos… no entendía nada…. Nada que quisiera ver… eso era, no se daría por vencido pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Estaba descifrando ese enigma cuando se dio cuenta y lo supo, y lo peor de todo fue que… estaba a una distancia de ellos... y… era demasiado tarde…

Los miro…

Estaban ambos… bajo la luz de la luna… en un picnic… en el parque más famoso del Estado… ambos… besándose… con pasión… con amor…

Su corazón se detuvo y sus lagrimales se activaron casi de inmediato. Sus puños estaban a punto de reventar y sin poder evitarlo corrió, corrió como jamás había hecho, cruzo calles sin importar lo concurridas que estuvieran, subió escaleras al medio de los edificios y sin embargo… no se agotaba.

Por años la amo, quiso ignorar esos sentimientos porque le hacía caso a su cabeza que le decía todo el tiempo; "…Ella estará mejor en otras manos"… "Ella merece alguien mejor"… "No puedes darle lo que se merece"…"¿Y si… no te corresponde?"

Todo ese tiempo había vivido sumido en un engaño, queriendo dar ese pasó en falso que lo haría caer en el abismo…. Bien… ahora había caído… y no había valido la pena, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de presentar su decisión. Mataron su esperanza antes que naciera, no le dieron oportunidad de gestarse… de nada…

No existió ese adiós, no existió esa oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos, habría preferido que ella le hubiera golpeado, ignorado e incluso marchado… pero solo por tener su opinión y saber lo que pensaba… que él no era tan desagradable como pensaba de sí mismo.

No pudo enamorarse de otra persona… habría preferido haber amado a cualquier otra mujer en cualquier parte del mundo, pero esa tortura de verlos juntos… y el resto de sus días… Ella una mujer madura con su esposo… y no era él… No podía ser de otra manera… ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel?

Estaba corriendo cuando no se dio cuenta y tropezando con una cañería sobresaliente del cemento cayó con toda la velocidad de su cuerpo, llegando a chocar contra una casilla del edificio.

Su vista nublada por sus lagrimas se dejaron caer por la acera, y Leonardo mirando el cielo comenzó a reír con pereza.

. – Genial…. Ningún enemigo puede hacerme caer tan fácil y me resbalo con lo primero que toco… – siguió riéndose… pero ahora con tristeza, ahora con dolor… con rabia.

. – Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien… ¡ ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO HACER NADA BIEN?!

Su corazón se sobresalto por su grito y sintió que todo lo que había pasado fue acto de su estupidez… una más… de todas las que había hecho…

Apago el cerebro y se dijo…

" _Ya no importa nada… no hay nadie para quien luchar… nunca más"_

Nadie que lo necesitara, la juventud se va… y eso que solo tenía 19 años…. ¿Quién puede decir que ha vivido demasiado?

Nadie podía negarle el derecho de olvidar todas sus penas y dolores… Nadie que le dijera nada nunca más…

Entonces recordó… cuando escucho el vomito de un hombre en el callejón de abajo… que había escuchado de un lugar donde podías olvidar… pero… no sabía dónde estaba…

Leonardo poniéndose de pie comenzó a bajar por las escaleras de incendio, no sabía a dónde lo dirigían sus pies, pero no era de mucha importancia. Su cuerpo lo sentía pesado, con mucho peso encima, una parte era por el cansancio y el golpe, el otro no provenía del cansancio físico…

Era un pies adelante del otro, simple, una danza entre dos amigos que andarán juntos para siempre, sin importar que suceda, estarán cerca para siempre.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza Leonardo siguió caminando, hacia ningún lugar en particular… después de todo, no existía rumbo alguno que seguir, esa sería una aventura… una donde estaría con la cabeza en su lugar… por primera vez.

.

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Un día le había llegado el dato que dentro de un bar… en lo más lejano y oscuro de los barrios bajos de Nueva York… existía un lugar… donde tu entras y puedes olvidar todos tus males… todas las confrontaciones no existen… se llama…

 _False Peace_

Digno de su nombre se sintió como su hubiera entrado por primera vez en casa, un extraño sentimiento le hizo revolver el estomago, era como si hubiera esperado para tanto esa noche, como si al fin estuviera bien.

Avanzando por el lugar escucho el sonido ensordecedor de la música al mil por ciento. El retumbar por las pisadas de los habitantes, con cada paso que daba, hasta que finalmente llego… al único lugar donde nada importaba… False Peace…

Un lugar espacioso lleno de gente, al final se encontraba la zona del bar y a la izquierda las escaleras que te dirigían a la salida.

Entrando sin llamar la atención vio como había no unos pocos, sino miles de criaturas de distintos aspectos, había tantos humanos como no humanos y lo mejor de todo era que era la fiesta ilegal mejor escondida en todo el mundo…

¿Cómo todo el mundo sabía de esto y no decían nada?

No…. Nadie lo sabia… eso era lo mejor… solo se le encontraba una vez que ya no podías más… cuando tu cuerpo y mente ya estaban tan hundidos que no te dabas cuenta por donde caminabas… llevándote por senderos ocultos y… una vez que entrabas… nunca más se te olvidaría…

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE…**

 **"¿Quien puede realmente olvidar el pasado? ¡Qué más hay que saber?" Robert Pirsig**

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Siete: Te de Milenrama**

* * *

 **Soundtrack** : _AVICII Enought is enough_

 _Avicii - seek bromance_

º

 **Propiedades del Te de Milenrama** :" **Hierba de las heridas" Mejora los problemas ocasionados por mala circulación sanguínea como venas varicosas y hemorroides. Sus propiedades antisépticas. Contribuye a desinfectar heridas.**

º

 _ **"Era una criatura romántica y sentimental, con tendencia a la soledad..."**_

 _(Fragmento de la casa de los espíritus de Isabel Allende)_

º

Cruzo por la multitud y se dirigió a la taberna. Sentándose pesadamente en un puesto al frente del dueño observo cómo este humano de cabello verde y piel blanca color leche se giro para darle una mirada profunda. Le sonrió pero Leo no le devolvió el gesto. Y cambiando el gesto se acerco con el ceño fruncido.

. – Valla… tu primera vez veo… no importa… todo estará bien – inclinándose sobre la mesa le puso la mano húmeda en el hombro y le miro con comprensión.

. – Todos pasamos por eso tortuga… me llamo Kent… Soy sobrino del dueño y hoy estoy a cargo… mira te invito a cualquier cosa si cambias la cara. – el joven le guiño el ojo y se dirigió a otro cliente que venía por otro trago. Y dejándolo solo no noto como Leo se restregaba los ojos inyectados en sangre.

El quelonio inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba podía sentir el lugar retumbar, podía sentir como su corazón enloquecía con cada latido del parlante que hacia mover el edificio… Todo le giraba y entonces…

Leonardo negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera sabía el porqué estaba allí en primer lugar…. No…. Si lo sabía… Pero si era verdad lo de ese lugar entonces quería disfrutar… olvidar todos sus males y problemas de una vez…

No más hermanos…

No más desilusiones…

No más deber…

No más enemigos…

No más líder….

Sonrío… Se relajo por completo… todo estaba bien… Entonces volviendo Kent le miro con una sonrisa más amplia. Kent ahora con una mirada picante volvió a acercarse.

. – Tienes suerte tortuga… ¿sabes que cada vez que yo vengo le hago una bebida especial a alguien? – saco otro baso y empezó a limpiarlo otra vez.

. – Me dedico a bebidas únicas y especializadas – Leonardo le miro ahora con decisión… hizo sonreír a Kent.

. - Sorpréndeme - lo reto. Y el humano soltó una carcajada.

. – ¿Que quieres?– haciendo un paso atrás le mostro todos los colores de botellas que tenía, miles de todas las formas y texturas… todo un deleite con solo contemplarlas, eran tantas que incluso era imposible verlas con toda cabalidad sin mover la cabeza a los lados… se impresiono… mucho.

. – Yo… quiero lo más fuerte y dulce a la vez… que me ayude a olvidar todo… quiero ser otro esta noche… NO… quiero ser yo mismo… por lo menos una vez… – Kent ahora con un brillo en los ojos se giro y buscando a tientas una escalera, se encaramo hasta una botella color rojo intenso, luego una verde, luego una morada y finalmente una azul acompañada con una amarilla y naranja.

. – La mezcla que buscas se llamará Rainbow Jungle Juice. Disfrútala pero recuerda que después de beber de esto… no volverás a beber otro trago de otro en tu vida – Leonardo asintiendo tomo la copa lleno de colores y mirando al frente vio a su nuevo amigo con una sonrisa adorable, esta vez sonrió también y lo tomo hasta el fondo.

Todo se oscureció…. Las luces se volvieron a opacar y ahora veía como si estuviera dentro de una capsula donde todo le daba vueltas… Volvió a sonreír… se hecho se puso a reír… su caparazón se contorsiono y se extraño al no notar como su cuerpo luchaba por no devolver todo el contenido.

Inclinándose hacia adelante se quedo así durante unos segundos… Pegada la cabeza en la mesa fría, su frio contacto le erizaba la piel… pero cuando recordó que no tiene pelo sonrió… estaba funcionando…Después fue como si hubiera nacido… No… como si hubiera Renacido.

Levantándose de un salto corrió hasta la pista de baile donde muchos se encontraban allí, y este sumándose a la fiesta bailo con muchos y muchas… habían desde bellas humanas hasta las criaturas más exóticas de todas. Jamás había visto tanta exquisitez interracial entre todos sus viajes y visitas a distintas partes del mundo y el espacio. Volvió a sonreír… de verdad…

El mundo era suyo, no existía dolor alguno, quería olvidar y lo logro, no existía nada que ahora no fuera capaz de hacer, sus males y problemas se habían esfumado, por completo. ¿Era eso la felicidad? Creía saber cómo era cuando buscaba lo positivo en las cosas pero no… esto era distinto… era… libertad.

Dando saltos y piruetas mezcladas con gracia y pavor meneaba todo su cuerpo, estaba emocionado y la adrenalina se acumulaba en su cabeza para ser dirigida hasta sus músculos… había captado la atención de muchos… pero hubo algo que solo a él le llamo la atención.

Estaba dando una pirueta al ritmo de la música o…en eso estaba cuando girándose se encontró con ella frente a frente. Leonardo sin saber que el efecto del alcohol le estaba proporcionando más avives le sonrió con coquetería, ella le devolvió el gesto.

Una humana con vestido corto azul marino, no podía distinguirla bien… pero era preciosa… sus labios rojos pequeños eran muy brillantes a la luz de los sicodélicos. Se acerco con timidez mientras ella se alejaba de la multitud que seguía bailando. Esto excito al quelonio y solo le animo a correr detrás de ella mientras esta se escabullía en la escalera de emergencia.

Mientras corría detrás de ella se sentía como un niño pequeño jugando a un simple juego y sintiendo todo a mil por ciento escuchaba la risa frágil y deliciosa de aquella mujer, era joven… como el… era preciosa y lo mejor de todo era que no se asusto con verle… se apresuro…

Subiendo las escaleras veía su diminuta cintura contonearse al ritmo de sus piernas, ella trataba de correr pero con esos tacones era muy difícil moverse, se hubiera compadecido de ella, pero estaba más decidido a alcanzarle que sinceramente ayudarla…

Alcanzándole en la puerta le tomo la cintura y ella sonriendo y chillando con fuerza mientras se carcajeaba intentaba zafarse del quelonio. Este acercándose peligrosamente a la joven intentaba mirarle los ojos… la chica no para de carcajear... Leonardo volvió a reír.

. – ¿A dónde vas? –le hablaba con dulzura mientras ella seguía bajo el efecto del trago…

. – ¿Que bebiste para tener aliento de Scruawch? – dijo mientras reía entre sus brazos.

. – No lo sé… creo que se llama Rainbow Jungle… ¿Juice? Pero preciosa… ¿eso te molesta? – le pregunto mientras se acercaba más a su rostro.

. – No… Solo que tu trago personalizado es más fuerte en el sabor que el mío… y eso que probé una Aurora Dash – ella girando su rostro hacia el del Leonardo lo vio con sus pupilas dilatadas… sus ojos caramelo que suplicaban ser devorados.

. – Espera… ¿Sabor? – le dijo entre fanfarronería cuando ella sorpresivamente acerco sus labios a los suyos… Lentamente estaba acercándose, él sabía que era para torturarle así que decidiendo jugar le tomo la cintura con fuerza y con el otro brazo le tomo el rostro para besarla.

Besándose con pasión dejaron danzar sus lenguas entre los miles de sabores y sensaciones que le hacían pasar a los jóvenes, sus mentes volaban entre miles y miles de situaciones y maravillosas chispas de colores, veía cosas que le encantaban y le hacía volverse loco... todo eso estaba pasando en… la salida.

Toda su mente viajo a la luna. Por fin sentía que era uno más del montón, que podía pertenecer a lo que era la juventud pura… vivía en Nueva York… la ciudad mundo más famosa del globo y jamás se había sentido parte de ella… hasta ahora.

Nada importaba, eso era lo que siempre soñó… solo vivir el día a día, sin importar las repercusiones de los demás, de lo que ellos dicen… Era solo él… solo él… Todo lo demás no era nada… era él y el… nada tuviera que decir, nada de lo cual había que arrepentirse… amaba sentirse tan… humano…

Leonardo tomando a la joven entre sus brazos no noto que el lugar al cual había llegado quedaba cerca del Jardín Botánico De Nueva York. Este ocurriéndosele la mejor idea empezó a correr, cruzando las calles que mientras más lejos estaban de la civilización más desiertas estaban… además que ahora sin saber qué hora era sintió que nada importaba ya… no importaba.

Corriendo salto la reja para pasar hasta dentro del Jardín y dejándola en el suelo ambos corrieron por las aceras cerca de las flores. Pasaron por el jardín Japonés, cruzaron la rosaleda llena de flores de miles de colores y terminaron su recorrido en el palacio de cristal, donde abrió la puerta manipulando la manilla.

Ambos adentro pudieron apreciar toda la variedad tomados de la mano y viendo que estaba la luna menguante Leonardo le tomo la barbilla y le beso con fuerza. Ella sonriendo se le soltó con destreza y tomando ventaja decidió no mirar hacia atrás mientras arrancaba de la bestia que había provocado… La chica ignorando al joven que corría detrás ella solo corrió hasta la sección de los arboles de cerezo y cayendo bajo uno de sus árboles miro con esplendor sus hojas en verano.

Leonardo cayendo con fuerza sobre ella rodaron hasta terminar colina abajo y mientras caían ambos se reían en el camino entre beso y caricia. Para cuando terminaron cerca de un riachuelo se le ocurrió hablar…

. – Tú eres Leonardo… Me han hablado mucho de ti – dijo ella mientras se dedicaba a él tomándole el rostro, después le beso con lujuria mientras él le tomaba la cintura y la posaba sobre el pasto.

. – Se que soy muy famoso por estos lares… Ese es el precio de ser un héroe mutante – ella sonriendo le tomo la mano y la guio a la cremallera de su vestido en la parte trasera.

. – Bueno… Leonardo… No es necesario que seas un héroe mutante… no ahora…– le volvió a besar.

El mutante cerrando los ojos sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras ella jugueteaba con sus prendas de vestir. El mutante ignorando las nuevas sensaciones que le provocaba la chica miraba la copa del árbol, dejando apreciar un cielo estrellado, en los cuales ellos ahora se arropaban bajo su manto.

. – Juguemos Leonardo… que esto es real… cierra los ojos y piensa que el mundo no existe… ya no más guerras ni confrontaciones… no más responsabilidades… es solo este momento en el que podrás jugar a ser otro… uno más del montón… ¿Ese no es tú mayor deseo en la vida?

Y sintiendo su corazón acelerarse vio como ella sonreía con mucha seguridad, pero pensó… que ambos estaban bajo el efecto a tragos muy fuertes… llevaban horas fuera y… aun sentía que quería hacer lo que quisiera… con ella…

. – ¿Por qué me miras demasiado? – dijo ella mientras se acomodaba al sentir el vestido resbalar por el césped.

. – Porque te conozco… o eso creo… pero… te ves diferente… ¿Nos hemos visto? –ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se debatía mentalmente.

. – ¿Podremos volver a vernos? – ella negó, Leonardo bajo la cabeza apenado, sabía que algún día tendrían que volver a cruzarse… Eso era la ventaja y desventaja que tenía, siempre volvían las personas con las que se cruzo alguna vez… siempre se volvían a encontrar.

¿Pero de donde la conocía? Volvió a observar su rostro y ella con su expresión de puro placer no pudo distinguir… había conocido mucha gente en toda su vida aunque no pareciera… pero… ella también le conocía… ¿Cómo era posible?

. – Estoy seguro que te conozco de alguna parte – ella alzo la cabeza mientras él se acercaba más a su cuerpo. Parecía molesta, pero con ese tono coqueto de reproche…

. – Mira Leonardo… Estoy segura que si… pero… es porque pasas mucho tiempo cerca de mis barrios, siempre resolviendo los problemas de drogas y tráficos de armas… todos te odian y hablan mal de ti…– el nombrado alzando la ceja le tomo la espalda baja y comenzó a besarle el rostro.

. – Se que tengo muchos enemigos pero eso no es mi problema… no por ahora – ella volvió a reír… y de verdad él amaba su risa… era un efecto que le volvía loco…

. – ¿Bueno que dirías si te digo que también podría odiarte? – ella gimiendo a causa que el ahora estaba mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja se le soltó una risa gutural.

. – Créeme no puedes odiarme… no por ahora –

. – ¿Y eso por qué? – ahora comenzó a mover sus manos a través de las piernas con extrema lentitud para provocar a la mujer debajo de su cuerpo… Ella agotando su paciencia intentaba moverse pero Leonardo no se apresuraba, de hecho, bajaba su identidad.

. – Bueno… Porque una vez que te suelte no podre dejar de presumir que amaste estar aquí… conmigo – ahora ella soltando una risa ronca comenzó a tomar partido y lanzándose sobre el quedo a horcadas sobre su cuerpo.

Ella tomando la cabeza de él entre sus manos se sentó sobre el quelonio de manera provocativa, dejando que este soltara un suspiro aparente frustración.

. – No bebe… yo presumiré – ella sacándole todo el equipo que traía puesto dejo que su banda cayera por los hombros, logrando tener la vista de su cuerpo por completo a su merced.

Ella acariciando sus bíceps bajo hasta el plastrón, le hacía masajes en las orillas, justo donde la piel se encuentra con el caparazón. El volviendo a gemir con fuerza hizo un sonido muy profundo… entre lo humano y animal… pero ella solo sonriendo con fanfarronería le paso la lengua alrededor de los labios. No dejando en ningún momento que la besara.

. – Estuvo bien – ella sonriendo con triunfo no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar... ante el monstruo que había desatado.

Con eso había perdido todo el autocontrol que tenía de su mismo, y alzándola le dejo sentada sobre si para poder mirarla mientras le hacía el amor. Quitándole toda la ropa que le quedaba pudo observarla para el toda una eternidad. Ella con las mejillas rojas pudo ver como toda esa valentía se le escabullía por las manos… ahora parecía tan indefensa… tan inocente.

Se quedo ahí y no pudo seguir jugando con ella. Pero la chica leyéndole la mirada se acerco y se poso sobre su pecho para escuchar los débiles latidos de su corazón bajo esa armadura de piel… no tenía miedo… no del todo…

. – No tenía idea que perdería mi virginidad con una tortuga mutante terrícola – el ahora asustado la miro con urgencia.

. – Eres… – ella asintió con la cabeza mientras le besaba con mucha lentitud.

. – Por favor… lo único que te pido es que seas gentil – y ella bajando sus manos empezó a hacer todo lo que requería para volver a despertar esos sentidos dormidos en el joven, ella quería terminar bien esa noche, quería ahí y ahora… y tal vez esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría para eso… no lo sabía.

Leonardo sintiendo ahora además de deseo un profundo agradecimiento de que ambos fueran jóvenes vírgenes, que pudieran entregarse así… no le exigía nada más… nada podía ser de hecho más perfecto para ambos… nada…

Después de comenzar sintió que no podía detenerse… Kent tenía razón… la bebida lo hizo olvidar todo… no recordaba nada... a nadie… era solo él y ella... solo él y ella… aunque no fuera real… él podría llevarse un buen recuerdo…

Estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo, descubriendo ambos, pues… no era algo que se pudiera hacer todos los días y Leonardo lo apreciaría con todo su corazón… para siempre… y esa era su promesa… que ella le había ayudado en el momento más difícil… le agradecería para siempre.

Después de terminar ambos cayeron rendidos bajo el árbol… mirando las estrellas, pero sin evitar perder tiempo siguieron en su pequeño juego… era el todo mientras perdían el efecto afrodisiaco que se les había provocado…

Llevando todas sus caricias mientras ella le besaba el cuello dejo de pensar... Dejo de sentir… ¿Qué importaba que no la volviera a ver? ¿Eso no era bueno? Era eso para olvidar todo… por una noche ser libre… como su fuera un sujeto normal con una chica normal… haciendo el amor bajo un árbol… le encantó la idea…

Dejo de pensar… dejo de ser Leonardo el temerario líder sin miedo… ahora era solo un sujeto joven que poseía a una mujer también joven bajo los efectos del alcohol….

De todos modos….

¿Qué es lo que podía pasar?...

 _ **"Recordar es fácil para quien tiene memoria, olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón."**_

 _(Gabriel Garcia Marquez)_

 **FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE…**

 **TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Té Verde**

* * *

 **El té verde tiene propiedades que ayudan a combatir el cancer, el sobrepeso, las enfermedades cardiovasculares y otras enfermedades vasculares. También tiene propiedades que ayudan al tratamiento del Parkinson, mareos y el estrés.**

 **Soundtrack: º Red Hot Chili Peppers - Under The Bridge**

 **º Cry - James Blunt**

 ** _"El único egoísmo aceptable es el de procurar que todos estén bien para estar uno mejor"_**

 _Jacinto Benavente_

º

Desde ese día no había pasado nada interesante en su vida. Trataba de ignorar a Abril y eso después de un tiempo le quedo muy fácil. No tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para eso. Todo había estado yendo bien… muy bien….

Un día estaban todos los hermanos entrenando en la sección de la tarde cuando Splinter dejo de tomar la posición de espectador y este se acerco a sus hijos para darles algunos consejos respectos a lo que estaban viviendo.

. – Muy bien hijos míos. He visto como han madurado respecto a todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. – todos asintiendo vieron como se acerco a Donnie y quedo a su derecha.

. – Y como todos sabemos Donatello ahora está comprometido con la señorita O'Neil y eso significa que muchas cosas están a punto de cambiar para nosotros. –

Alejándose ayudado por su bastón se detuvo y se giro para verlos a todos con una extraña sonrisa, decidida entre mostrar su orgullo y no hacerlo. Algo obvio para sus hijos.

. – He decidido que ustedes están muy mayores ahora para ser guiados por mí. Por lo tanto ahora Leonardo tomara mi lugar en los entrenamientos y será ahora su Renshi – Leonardo cambiando la postura lo miro con expectación mientras los otros también cambiaron sus miradas.

Leonardo sabía que algo así se avecinaba, hace meses que Splinter le había estado haciendo sus entrenamientos personales más largos e intensos que los demás. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Pero eso no evitaba que se volviera a sentir fatigado en cierta manera.

. – Eh… disculpe maestro pero ¿qué es eso de Renshi? – la vieja rata tomándose las sienes negó con la cabeza.

. – Miguel Ángel creo haber gastado bastante tiempo y energía enseñándote los rangos de las artes marciales japonesas para que tengas que hacerme esa pregunta… ¿en qué me abre equivocado? – el menor de los hermanos riéndose nerviosamente se vio interrumpido cuando Leonardo tomo la palabra.

. – Mikey es más sencillo de lo que crees, Renshi es el instructor de artes marciales. Nuestro maestro se ha encargado de ser el nuestro por mucho tiempo, pero por respeto nosotros le decimos Sensei. Pero él es más que nuestro Renshi, de hecho el es Kyōshi un maestro avanzado y yo ahora tomare su lugar en el deber de Renshi – sin decir nada más los presentes sintieron un gran alivio al enterarse de lo que hablaban ya que no entendían nada de lo que se referían.

. – Muy bien, ahora que todos tiene claro estos conceptos les diré que tendrán que hacerle caso a Leonardo en todos los entrenamientos de ahora en adelante. – el menor dirigiéndole una mirada hacia su hermano mayor este solo se mantuvo imparcial ante todas las miradas acusadoras.

. – Pero Leo siempre ha sido una especie de ayudante. No será muy difícil acostumbrarse a eso – el menor corriendo a los brazos del mayor cayó en este y sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos le beso la mejilla al estilo princesa. Pero Leonardo ni se inmuto en lo absoluto.

. – Miguel Ángel ese es solo el inicio… Tu hermano pronto será la cabeza de la familia en un tiempo y por favor bájate de ahí – Mikey soltándose furtivamente se dejo caer para ver como Splinter le tomaba el hombro al mayor de los hermanos.

. – Y espero Leonardo que ese día sea pronto – los demás asintiendo le dieron sus respectivas felicitaciones…

Nada podía arruinar eso…

Nada…

Leonardo estaba entrenando un día de Septiembre, ya estaba comenzando el otoño y por lo tanto llevaba consigo siempre una bufanda puesta en su cuello, pero, ahora como estaba entrenando no podía hacerlo así que cesando el entrenamiento lentamente paro toda actividad después de hacer estiramientos.

Estaba saliendo del dojo cuando visualizo a Raph con el teléfono en la mano… sabía lo que se avecinaba.

. – Leo tienes un mensaje de Abril – el mayor alzando la ceja negó con la cabeza y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras ignoro los gritos indecorosos de su hermano Raphael cayéndole desde atrás mientras se dirigía a la ducha.

. – No me interesa – el joven carmesí mirándolo con sorpresa sonrió con fanfarronería mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad.

. – Valla valla… el chico Renshi ahora no quiere hablar y atender a las señoritas… bien… le dejare el recado a la secretaria por cualquier cosa – girándose molesto se devolvía hacia el televisor cuando Leonardo lo miro con imparcialidad.

Raphael tenía razones para enojarse, siempre que alguien tenía que atender el teléfono era él y le resultaba desagradable darle la noticia que su hermano no quería verla ni en pintura, no le molestaba… le enfurecía.

Raphael tomando el teléfono sonrió con cinismo al ver como Leo se acercaba. – No señora no puede contestar ahora, lo topo en un mal día – volvió a mirar a Leo con una mirada molesta – como todos los días. – El mayor negó con la cabeza hasta que vio la mirada de Raph cambiar por completo.

. – No April… él va al tiro – estirando la mano con el teléfono lo miro ahora más colérico que antes.

. – Si no haces que pare de llorar porque no contestas yo mismo te tomo y te dejo en su Puta ventana – tirándole el teléfono, Leonardo lo atajo con la mano y esperando que el menor se fuera soltó un respiro.

. – April…– no espero respuesta y corrió hacia su casa. No era cualquier cosa.

.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Su mente divagaba entre no volver a su hogar, no regresar y quedarse a vivir en otro lugar. Tenía sus contactos y muchos le debían favores; tal vez podría irse con él y evitar todo sufrimiento innecesario, pero, entonces recordó que sus hermanos eran capaces de viajar hasta en el espacio con tal de buscarle. No servía.

Entre cada paso que daba miraba el camino y luego volvía a mirar a su pequeño. Su pequeño.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Abril había sido muy bondadosa al darle toda una mochila con víveres para su hijo. Negó con la cabeza, aun no podía creer que pudiera decir esa poderosa palabra.

Llegando a su hogar pudo ver que no había nadie en pie y eso le ayudo mucho para poder avanzar hasta su habitación, apenas puso un pie en ella y prendió la luz noto lo pequeña que se volvió su pieza ahora que tenia compañía. Leonardo tomando entre sus manos a su bebe observo con extremo detalle todas las características de este.

" _Un bebe es siempre una bendición… Una que llega después para cobrarte las cuentas… pero después de todo… es una bendición igual"_

Sentándose en la cama vio como el bebe abría los ojos perezosamente, sus ojos eran un tanto más arraigados y tenían un tono almendra con verde en el iris. Sus pequeñas manitas tomaban las manos del adulto y con extraña familiaridad lo miro. Pero esta vez no como la primera vez, sino como algo más amable en su rostro, resultaba extraño…. Casi esperanzado en realidad.

– Hola... – alzándolo lo dejo muy cerca de su rostro, tanto que hasta llegaba a sentir su diminuta respiración.

– Pequeño eres muy escurridizo. Jamás había notado tu presencia hasta… bueno… ahora – besándole el rostro vio como el pequeño le abrazaba la cara, había puesto mejilla contra mejilla y Leonardo con una sonrisa le beso de nuevo su cabeza. Debía buscarle un nombre apropiado.

.

Maldición... Era definitivamente... una maldición...

Todos le miraban.

Lo habían pillado infraganti justo en el momento que le hacía beber de leche preparada en su biberón. Tragó duro.

Los hermanos estaban impactados, más que eso estaban estupefactos, casi hipnotizados por lo que estaban presenciando. Y Leonardo buscando alguna especie de excusa vio como el que primero tomo la palabra sorprendentemente no era Raphael… sino Miguel…

. – Ahora todo tiene sentido… Cerrabas la puerta con llave por horas… Te acostabas muy temprano y te levantabas muy tarde… tus ojeras y tu cansancio extremo… entonces… ¿es verdad? – intentando moverse fue interrumpido por Donnie que le tomo el hombro.

. – Por eso desapareció mi absorbedor de ruido polar… – intento guardar la compostura pero luego volvió la mirada hacia su rostro… ahora colérico. – Y tú te quejabas que había mucho ruido en mi taller – apretando los puños con fuerza debatía entre ir y golpearlo o solo esperar a que alguien más reaccionara. Pero... no era su culpa... ¿Cierto?

. – ¿Por qué? – todos mirando a Raphael vieron como empezaba a acercarse hacia Leonardo, su rostro era imparcial. No mostraba reacción alguna y eso era lo que más le asustaba de todo lo que estaba pasando… le horrorizaba.

. – Yo… iba a decirles…

. – ¡ ¿ENSERIO?! ¡ ¿CUÁNDO, CUANDO TUVIERA… DOCE AÑOS?! – Leonardo bajando la mirada observo como su hijo observaba con expectación a todos los presentes. Fue eso hasta que Raphael grito y entonces el bebe se largo a llorar. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto ruido. Habían pasado unos dos meses desde que había llegado. Intento guardar la calma.

. – Yo… iba a decirles cuando me sintiera listo. Solo necesitaba unas semanas más para poder buscar las fuerza para decirles. De verdad intente ser lo más normal posible. Pero… no resulto posible…

Parándose rápidamente comenzó a mecerlo mientras caminaba por la habitación, agradecía tener una grande. Estaba tarareando mientras entrecortadamente le decía pequeñas frases en japonés. Los hermanos volvieron a callarse, pero aún seguían con sus dudas. Querían respuestas.

– Creo que no soy el primero en preguntarme como rayos lo tienes en tu poder hermano. ¿De dónde salió? – era la pregunta del millón. Mikey a veces llegaba a ser demasiado inoportuno para sus cosas… era frustrante…

. – Yo quería hacerle la misma pregunta Miguel Ángel – todos girándose bruscamente no notaron cuando llego el adulto a la habitación. Ahora Leonardo rezaba a todos sus dioses para poder sobrevivir de eso… rezaba y rezaba.

Splinter se mostraba neutral, su rostro no revelaba aparente cambio, pero Leonardo pasaba mucho tiempo junto a él para notarlo. Estaba colérico. Demasiado para que él solo lo notara, los demás también miraban con miedo, o mejor dicho… aterrados.

. – Dilo Leonardo. De donde salió ese pequeño – En ese entonces Leonardo tenía diecinueve años. No era un niño pequeño, por lo tanto le había perdido ese miedo que no le permitía parafrasear correctamente, ahora no, nunca más seria de esa manera.

. – ¿De dónde más cree que salió si es igual a mí? – los hermanos abriendo sus bocas desbocadamente, casi hasta parecía cómico observarlo, pero no para este momento.

Excelente Leonardo… bien hecho…

. – Muy bien hijo. Si quieres jugar al chico rudo, altanero y que poco le importan las reglas… – suspiro con pesadumbres – juguemos…– acercándose a paso veloz cruzo el umbral de la puerta y asechándolo como un animal salvaje le golpeo en la quijada. Sabiendo que no podía defenderse por tener a su criatura en sus brazos.

Todos soltando un grito cortando por sus propios fantasmas y no notaron cuando Leonardo entre su caída a la cama se estabilizo con la pierna trasera y se quedo mirando abriendo los ojos a no más poder, ahora sentía ira, no miedo.

. – Es mi hijo. Es mío y de NADIE más – ahora el padre soltando una risa observo como el mayor apego su cama a la muralla y poniendo a su hijo pegado a la pared, lo rodeo con almohadas para protegerlo. Se giro a su padre.

. – No tienes derecho a hacer esto – Splinter soltando una risotada se acerco hacia sus hermanos que lo miraron acusadoramente.

. – Todos en el Dojo ahora – siseo con frialdad y dando media vuelta se fue dando paso lento y pausado con su bastón.

.

Leonardo estaba sudando a no más poder, su corazón se aceleraba con cada caída que daba y con cada revote en algún lugar del Dojo. Dejo de escuchar los gritos y maldiciones que le daban, lo único en lo que realmente pensaba era en su hijo. Ojala no escuchara todos esos bullicios, tenía que dormir un poco más y en lo posible prepararle otro biberón. No pensaba en otra cosa.

Cuando Splinter noto que Leonardo dejo de pensar en el dolor físico y cambio esa mirada de dolor por una de completa mansead, salto sobre su estomago y le araño el rostro. Los demás miraban, imparciales… casi ausentes.

Sabían que lo que le pedía Splinter era necesario, eso podía costarles hasta la vida. Todos tenían presente el acto tan deshonroso de su hermano, todos tenían sus propios juicios sobre el quelonio, pero… aun así…

Leonardo cayendo de rodillas después de recibir otro bastonazo en su bíceps bajo la cabeza, su boca acumulaba sangre, su cuerpo estaba agotado y para peor se estaban formando nuevos hematomas que jamás había poseído… Todo solo por la vida de su hijo, si la encontraban su hijo estaría en un verdadero peligro… jamás le diría a nadie de su existencia… jamás…

. – ¿Ahora me dirás? – como respuesta Leonardo se tendió en el suelo, se abrazo las piernas y se mantuvo en esa posición mientras Splinter volvía a hacer de las suyas con él.

. – ¡DIME SU NOMBRE. DIME SU NOMBRE AHORA! – Leonardo por más que sintiera su cuerpo desfallecer negaba con la cabeza. No le sacarían ninguna palabra.

Raphael sentía todo su cuerpo hervir, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, sabía que ese niño era la prueba pero no le gustaba mirar como torturaban a su hermano… Muchas cosas podía merecerse; ser un traidor, mentiroso e hipócrita cabían en la lista pero no quería que lo molieran a golpes… ¿cualquiera se equivocaba cierto?

. – Leonardo es más simple que todo esto. El nombre de esa zorra y te dejare en paz – le había vuelto a golpear y por cada golpe que le daba con su bastón era un gemido callado por sus labios mordiendo la carne hasta hacerla sangrar.

Habría durado más pero Leonardo lo escucho llorar, había pasado demasiado tiempo solo, y agradeció haber dejado la puerta abierta.

. – Eres indigno y muy irresponsable… una completa deshonra a toda nuestra familia. Indigno de participar en nuestra comunidad… desde hoy no serás más uno de nosotros… te prohíbo que hables con tus hermanos desde ahora en adelante… hasta que me digas el nombre de esa perra – Leonardo ya estaba levantándose cuando recibió el último golpe que lo termino sacando del dojo.

Lamentablemente estaba muy cerca de la puerta y cayendo al suelo después de rodar por algunos escalones de la escalera se puso de pie dignamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Abril había intentado ir a ver a Donatello cuando escucho la voz de la familia dentro del Dojo, extrañada supo que algo malo había pasado cuando el patriarca de la familia alzo la voz y caminando hacia la habitación de Leonardo escucho el llanto del bebe.

Corriendo por las escaleras diviso a la criatura intentar moverse pero las almohadas le impedían el paso y ella tomándolo con sumo cuidado escucho un grito, un golpe y un sonido seco en el cemento. A paso apresurado camino hasta las escaleras y no vio a nadie; solo escucho las voces en el dojo y además de sentir actividad en la cocina. La chica con el bebe en brazos bajo hasta el lugar y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

Leonardo estaba lavándose la sangre que le caía por la boca con la mano derecha, por mientras estaba con la izquierda tomando hielos para calmar el dolor en el ojo izquierdo que lo tenía morado. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas, moretones y algunos que otros arañazos. Pero para la pelirroja eso era demasiado.

Dejando al bebe en el centro de la mesa corrió a ver a Leonardo y este al verla intento ocultar su cara de la mujer, mientras esta se acerco con un paño húmedo y le limpiaba la sangre que caía en pequeños hilos.

. – De verdad lo siento – ella tomando su rostro sentía como su corazón se estrujaba con cada herida que limpiaba.

. – No es nada Abril. Me las he tenido que ver peores – ella mientras negaba con la cabeza sintió el cuerpo de Leonardo moverse hacia la mesa para ver al hijo que al lograr divisarlo sonrió con ternura.

. – Hola – el pequeño estirando sus bracitos al padre este le tomo con la mano menos fría, el bebe se le acurruco en las manos.

. – ¿Cómo se llama? – Leo agradeciendo la curiosidad y la falta de atención por sus heridas que le tomo para pasárselo a ella.

. – Se llama Kenshô. Tiene dos significados en el Japón. La primera es del budismo que significa literalmente "Ver, naturaleza del buda" que busca la paz y la meditación profunda a través de la iluminación. El segundo significado es; buena espíritu, energía, moral, buena señal, bueno… Buena Salud"

La mujer observando cómo Leo ocultaba el dolor cuando el pequeño le tocaba le hizo llorar; y mientras ella buscaba el botiquín de emergencias Leonardo tomo a Kenshô y lo puso sentado al lado del lavavajillas. Para cuando ella volvió con el objeto sentó a Leonardo y arrodillada se puso a tratar sus heridas.

. – Gracias Abril – ella alzando la mirada vio como Leonardo intentaba ocultar su verdadero dolor. Aquel que no era el físico… Era más que eso, era más profundo y eso le animo a seguir ayudándolo.

Entonces pudo divisar que el golpe que escucho era él, rodando hasta chocar con el cemento. Era su dolor transmitido en el miedo a lo que era lo que ocurriría con él, ella entendía eso para entonces. Quería transmitirle que todo estaría bien con él. Que ella era capaz de sacarlo para adelante, que ella lo quería mucho… de verdad le quería y eso se lo demostraría.

. – Eres mi amigo Leonardo… bien, aunque me hayas ignorado un tiempo te perdono. Traje más víveres para el pequeño y espero que no te moleste ayudarte a curarte – ella pasando una venda por su brazo observo como el hematoma se agrandaba y se irritaba con cada toque. El volvió a gemir pero luego se calló cuando ella lo toco con más delicadeza.

. – ¿Que harás ahora Leonardo? Me refiero ahora que saben la verdad – el bajando la mirada tomo con una mano al bebe y lo acerco a su pecho mientras ella se levantaba para buscar más vendas.

. – Solo me preparare para el futuro… No debe ser tan malo tampoco… no tanto

.

Debía levantarse más temprano para entrenar, y acostarse más tarde para volver a entrenar en la tarde. Debía buscar horarios donde no coincidiera con su padre, podía ver a sus hermanos pero ellos se comportaban como que no existía… eso le lastimaba por completo.

" _¿Ese no era tu miedo Leonardo? ¿Qué no dependieran de ti más y que te quedaras por completo solo, sin nadie a quien apoyar ni salvar? Solo… hasta el final…"_

Estaba saliendo del dojo cuando escucho el llanto de su hijo. El único momento que sus hermanos lo miraban y le ponían atención era cuando el bebe lloraba y hacia mucho ruido, entonces llamaban a Leonardo para que se hiciera cargo… él lo hacía todo solo… solo.

Corriendo a la habitación vio a Miguel Ángel tomarlo con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero como jamás había tomado a un bebe lo hizo con bastantes errores, y el bebe notando su inexperiencia siguió gimiendo mientras trataba de zafarse de este.

Pero cuando vio a Leonardo el bebe estiro las manos a su padre y Leo lo tomo con bastante experiencia. Leonardo tuvo que mecerlo un poco para tranquilizarlo y al girarse vio a Mikey saliendo de la habitación, con bastante silencio en verdad.

. – Mikey – el nombrado girándose lo miro con seriedad.

Mikey estaba intentando cumplir con las ordenes de su padre, de verdad intentaba alejarse de él pero extrañaba esos momentos en los cuales todos se sentaban a ver televisión, extrañaba esos momentos cuando Leonardo le ponía atención y le regañaba por su falta de madures y su revoltoso comportamiento… de verdad que le hacía falta… lo extrañaba… y todo por culpa de ese bebe…

. – Yo intente que se callara Leonardo… hace mucho ruido y Sensei duerme a esta hora – Entonces entendió que Mikey solo busco la manera de hablar con él, que quería por lo menos dirigirle una palabra después de un mes sin poder casi verle. Además de eso se preocupaba por él… no quería que Sensei lo volviera a castigar de cualquier manera. Todo eso lo percibió en lo poco que pudo hablar con él… Mikey de verdad no le odiaba como creía… o pensaba…

. – Mikey…. Gracias – sonriéndole con bastante sinceridad vio como el menor corrió rápidamente a abrazarlo y luego se retiro tan rápido como llego. Nunca cambiaría.

.

El Bebe ya estaba dando sus primeros pasos y Leonardo ya lo hacía caminar por toda la habitación. Cuando todos se iban a dormir se lo llevaba a pasear por toda la guarida.

Estaba tomándolo de las dos manitos y le hacía dar algunos que otros pasos, estaba bajando las escaleras de esta manera cuando escucho las voces de Donnie y Abril. Alzando la cabeza vio salir a la chica entre risas y cuando le vio esta se congelo.

No entendía porque pero verle allí con su hijo le produjo ternura y vergüenza. El bebe ya estaba aprendiendo a caminar y no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora. El pequeño visualizando a Abril se soltó rápidamente de Leonardo para caminar hacia la mujer, estaba dando unos pasos sueltos cuando cayo de cara, el adulto iba a socorrerlo cuando vio que su hijo se levanto y en vez seguir caminando empezó a gatear a una velocidad increíble hacia la mujer.

Cuando el llego a sus piernas ella le tomo con cariño y Leonardo sin decir alguna palabra comenzó a caminar a su lado, el bebe por mientras balbuceaba una que otras palabras sin sentido y ella siguiéndole la corriente escucho de repente un balbuceo extraño provenir de Leonardo.

. – Musuko o mite – el bebe mirando a su padre comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras Abril miraba a Leonardo impactada.

. – ¿Que le dijiste? – el tomándolo ahora comenzó a hacerle gestos con la cara.

. – Solo le dije que me mirara en japonés Abril – ella asintiendo siguió caminando hasta llegar a la tapa de alcantarilla que la llevaría a su casa.

. – Kensho te aprecia mucho Abril, gracias – la nombrada girándose vio al niño sonreírle y alzando la mirada lentamente vio la calida sonrisa del portador.

No tenía una gota de mentira su apreciación, pero creía que era más él el que le decía aquellas hermosas palabras, porque aun cuando era a veces muy molestoso siempre le tenía un cariño especial… Y no entendía como esa horrible mujer se le pudo haber ocurrido dejarlo solo con esa criatura.

. – También te aprecio mucho Leonardo, no sabes cuanto – el nombrado abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente apartó la mirada hacia el otro lado del camino, evitando volver a mirar a Abril en su ascenso.

. – Me alegro que el aprecio sea mutuo Abril… de todos modos cuando nazcan los niños podremos compartir muchos momentos de calidad – guiñándole el ojo se dio el descaro de darse vuelta, sin mirar atrás.

Abril al escuchar sus palabras sintió un nudo en la garganta, por dos razones; la primera. Había olvidado que si se casaba en algún momento tendría que criar hijos por su cuenta. Y segundo, que ella se había dado cuenta que Leonardo había dado un paso en falso inmenso. Lo había dicho de tal manera que se entendiera como que él era el futuro de ella… y lo peor de todo era que… Le había agradado la idea…. Todo eso indicaba a solo una cosa… había descubierto que estaba enamorada de…

Mierda….

 _ **"Existen cosas peores que estar solo pero a menudo lleva décadas darse cuenta y la mayoría de las veces cuando lo haces es demasiado tarde y no hay nada más terrible que demasiado tarde"**_

 _Charles Bukowski_

 **TBC**

* * *

Gracias por leer mi historia. Solo quedan cuatro capítulos para el final :)

Gracias de nuevo por ustedes. No olviden comentar que me anima mucho.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Nueve: Té Oolong**

* * *

 _ **Soundtrackt:** he hollow a perfect circle_

One last time Ariana Grande

 **TE OOLONG: Se considera que es bueno contra la prevención del cáncer, para aumentar las defensas, preservar el sistema cardiovascular y también para mantener el estado de la piel en una forma inmejorable, combatiendo así el envejecimiento.**

 ** _"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella_ " (Oscar Wilde).**

Solo faltaban dos horas para arribar en Nueva York, había preferido el viaje en barco de vuelta. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. No importaba el peso extra en la espalda. Era lo de menos, pero si lo que necesitaba era tiempo… un poco más.

Era su última noche y sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta. Era como volver a esa jaula. Volver a ese agujero absorbente que lo ahogaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Un sentimiento envolvente que solo lo hacia caer y caer… abajo… muy abajo…

Supuso que Kenshô no estuvo mal en manos desconocidas. Pero aun entonces, cuando estaba todo listo para partir. Todo resuelto para ser aplicado y ejecutado. Aun así, se sentía completamente miserable, ere ese problema que lo envolvía con fuerza… Abril…

Ella era su veneno. Su intoxicación. Era el medio hoyo del asunto, por la cual él le costaba tanto volver a casa, sabía que tenía que tomar bien sus jugadas. Ella por su lado y él por el suyo… porque o sino podía, no, habrían problemas. Muy serios problemas que los cargarían a ambos, y eso no era una buena idea.

 _. – Desde el primer momento que los vi. Supe que mi vida cambiaría de manera drástica chicos… muchas cosas pasarían y créeme… pasaron… –_

Oh Abril. No sabes cuantas cosas han cambiado desde que llegaste. Nunca nada volvió a ser como antes, todo lo que hiciste con Rafa… con Mikey… Con Donnie… conmigo… Todo lo dejaste en otro lugar, le abriste los ojos a todos, que existían más posibilidades y formas de vida… De hecho míranos Abril… Mírame…. Yo… yéndome con mi hijo… lejos de ti… para siempre…

Pero, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, no se sentía listo para volver, quería un poco más de espacio, hace mucho tiempo que no había estado completamente solo y eso le dejo un mal sabor toda la semana… una tortura.

Sin embargo hubo algo más… un sentimiento que ahora era más urgente, más voraz que antes… algo que no había sido expresado en mucho tiempo… años en realidad…

 _Aliméntame… Lléname otra vez…_

No era eso, necesito aire. El barco me asfixia por dentro. Me siento tan extraño, despistado, desarmado sería la palabra adecuada… No entiendo cómo puedo llegar al límite de mis energías.

Debo huir tengo que hacerlo, o sino… moriré… pero claro. No puedo irme sin mi hijo, ella lo tiene… lo único que me hará es meterme en problemas… por favor… Solo déjame caer… y no volver a levantarme…

Al poner un pie en el muelle corrí, salí de mis cabales, no podía seguir con lo mismo. Esa horrible sensación que crece con el paso de la noche, cada vez más insistente. Más ansiosa que nunca…

 _Aliméntame… lléname otra vez…_

Respire profundo. Intentando serenarme. Era mi pobre fuerza, debilitada por tanto luchar, ahora, cayéndose a pedazos.

Después de correr por un buen tiempo logré recoger algo de dignidad, un poco de seguridad y tranquilidad. Eso era lo que necesitaba, cada cierto tiempo ese sentimiento volvía, y con más fuerza que la temporada pasada… debe ser estacional… tal vez… tal vez no… no lo sabía y tenía algo de orgullo para no preguntarle a su hermano genio… serenidad y calma…

Toco la ventana con poca fuerza. Si ella no lo escuchaba entonces tendría valor para marcharse e ir por su hijo a la otra casa…. Tenía el presentimiento que él no estaba con ella… no con ella…

Abrió la ventana. Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tuvo se acercó con mucho cuidado, no había actividad. De hecho las luces estaban apagadas. Entonces ella apareció.

Horror, ese sentimiento se sintió con su presencia, ni siquiera la sintió al verla llegar… allí… casi desnuda… a su merced… Ella con una copa de vino en sus manos, con su cabello despeinada cayéndole por los hombros. Mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas, llevaba un camisón de seda color crema, era de tirantes y le llegaban hasta el muslo… por Dios… estaba allí… era de verdad y no un sueño.

. – Leonardo… – su voz, con un tono tan despacio le hizo desmoronarse en pedazos. Lo destrozo por completo… le dejo en su merced… ella lo supo al instante, casi pudo ver una sonrisa.

. – Abril… – quiso decir más pero se quedó sin habla. No podía articular cosa alguna. Estaba en serios problemas. – Kenshô… él… no se encuentra – no era una pregunta, fue la afirmación más estúpida que se había formulado en su vida, genial Leo… simplemente genial…

. – No Leonardo… su última noche le tocaba con mi hermana… pero – ella dio un paso y su respiración se aceleró. Sintió como el cuerpo de él también se tensaba… su libido estaba por las nubes.

. – Eso tú ya lo sabias – no dijo más y el simplemente perdió el control, sentía como el deseo lo poseía por completo, como sus instintos animales volvían a la vida, desde lo más profundo de su ser, reclamando algo que necesitaba hace meses… dentro de él estaba gritando que era su única oportunidad… ¿Qué estaba haciendo con él?

Ella sabía que vendría a su casa, sabía que él estaría en esas condiciones si volvía a verla, lo sabía porque era simple, estaba del mismo modo en el tiempo que procreó a Kenshô. Era verano… Leonardo se volvía así en verano…

Donnie un día le dijo que las tortugas entraban en un ciclo hormonal estacional, la mayoría de los casos entraban en primavera, entre los inicios y a mediados de Abril y mayo… Pero había raras ocasiones que los ciclos se atrasaban y entraban en verano… entre junio y Julio… Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero Leonardo era de esos casos extraordinarios que entraban en verano… Bien… mientras sus hermanos eran insoportablemente irritantes en primavera Leonardo se volvía así en verano. Y nadie lo notaba por su autocontrol… exceptuándola a ella cuando un día pudo ver que le pasaba… hace años atrás…

Hace aproximadamente siete años atrás… cuando Leonardo tenía aproximadamente diecisiete años… Un día ella tuvo la oportunidad de ver el deseo sexual de Leonardo… cuando cambiando rápidamente de canal tuvieron la mala suerte de quedarse el canal pegado.

. – Lo siento Leonardo creo que tendremos que molestar a Donnie – el adolescente negando con la cabeza se paró y camino al televisor para mirarlo de cerca.

. – No Abril, ya lo molestamos hace unos veinte minutos y él junto a Raph y Mikey deben seguir acarreando cosas del depósito de chatarra. Mejor lo solucionamos a la antigua – caminando a un costado del televisor le dio una patada de mediana intensidad para que volviera en sí y acomodándose en el sofá no logro captar a tiempo que se trataba del canal 846… el canal porno.

La señal justo apareció en el momento que dos mujeres empezaban a montar una situación sexual con un solo hombre, mientras una de ellas estaba con él la otra no perdía tiempo con su boca y Abril sonrojada empezó a buscar el control remoto, para cuando vio que estaba al lado de Leonardo ella le vio y entonces se paralizo.

Él estaba con todo el rostro sonrojado, sudaba con intensidad y para peor sus pupilas dilatadas indicaban que claramente el luchaba por mantener el control sobre sí mismo. Ella descendiendo con la mirada vio como Leonardo se revolvía por su sitio. Tuvo ella que gritarle para que entonces él volviera en sí y mirándola con urgencia entendió que tenía el poder de cambiar de canal.

Después de poner un canal nacional ella volvió a observarlo con interés, entonces él sintiendo la mirada de la mujer se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse hacia arriba.

. – Voy a ducharme Abril –

Entonces comprendió que Leonardo si tenía debilidad después de todo.

Ella sonriendo melosamente avanzo despacio a través de la habitación. Leonardo no podía moverse y captando las intenciones de la mujer se apartó para darse vuelta pero con el simple toque de la mujer volvió a quedarse en su sitio, se congelo y ella se le puso al frente.

. – Yo… pero… es así cuando vuelves… ¿dónde está mi abrazo? – Leonardo actuando más por inercia obedeció sin entender como su cuerpo obedecía a sus órdenes, ella sabía que él era peligroso… que sin control era impredecible pero… estaba ardiendo… quería y ahora… él también… entonces… ¿Qué estaba mal?

. – Abril por favor… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – ella dejándose caer los hombros dejo que se cayeran los tirantes y entonces se le aceleró la respiración al quelonio. Su mano se posó sobre su ancho pecho y él le tomo la mano.

. – Haz estado bebiendo – ella sonriendo como una niña pillada en una travesura sonrió mostrándole los dientes relucientes, se veía tan inocente que solo se le encogió el corazón al hombre, no podía hacerle eso, ni menos en esa condición. – Entonces deberías irte a la cama – ella ahora riendo con mayor fuerza se le apego a su pecho mientras abrazaba su caparazón.

. – Bueno temerario líder… pero no puedo llegar sola, deberás acompañarme para que no haya peligro – Leonardo cambiando de tono de color se le soltó de su agarre y empezando a moverse ella volvió a acercarse pero contoneándose en el camino.

. – No temas Leonardo… solo será olvidar por unas horas todo lo demás –

" _. – Juguemos Leonardo… que esto es real… cierra los ojos y piensa que el mundo no existe… ya no más guerras ni confrontaciones… no más responsabilidades… es solo este momento en el que podrás jugar a ser otro… uno más del montón… ¿Ese no es tú mayor deseo en la vida?"_

Entonces tuvo la suficiente fuerza para decir que no, que no era correcto lo que estaban haciendo juntos. Que tenían que parar, por él y por ella… por Donnie… por todos los demás.

. – Abril por favor… piensa en Donnie… te casarás con el mañana y tienes todo listo en tu departamento… sin mencionar que debes levantarte temprano para prepararte – ella asintiendo con la cabeza comenzó a llorar. Eso desesperó al quelonio por completo.

. – ¿Por qué lloras Abril? Deja de manipularme. No sé cuáles son tus intenciones y no quiero averiguarlo tampoco… sabes lo que siento… ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Ella con los ojos muy abiertos le miro un momento antes de lanzarse a sus brazos mientras le dio un beso con urgencia, y este intentando zafársela no pudo… simplemente le tomo la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo con fuerza. Otra vez… él perdió otra vez…

Fue tan obvio y tan extraño al mismo tiempo, no podía decirle que no porque le estaba rogando que lo hiciera, que por favor fuera piadosa y buena con el por una sola vez… una sola vez…

. – Se debe porque no quiero dejarte ir… ¿Por qué no luchas por mí una última vez? Siempre me quisiste pero nunca me lo dijiste… ahora que puedo corresponderte existen más problemas que nunca… por favor Leonardo… Te amo… y tú me amas… Solo quiero que antes que te vallas de aquí… antes que olvidemos esto con el tiempo sea real, quiero que por lo menos estemos una vez juntos… Solo una noche quiero que me digas que no me dejaras ir… aun cuando no sea cierto – y ella tomándole la mano le guió directo a su habitación. Pero él ya no estaba allí, con ella por lo menos no.

Nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle que la amaba, que realmente le quería y que tal vez volvería a luchar por ella pero… no era real. Ella se casaría y se acabaría su posibilidad para siempre. No era justo pero ella quería y el también…. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan injusto todo?

Ella avanzo con él en su habitación. Antes de entrar supuso que algún día ella se arrepentiría o que algo malo pasaría y no le dirigiría la palabra nunca más… pero… también existía la posibilidad que nunca se olvidaría… que ella albergaría en su corazón la última vez que siguió su corazón y no su cabeza… que pudieron hacer algo que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo… aun cuando no estaban en sus completos cabales…

No lo dirían jamás… no se lo nombrarían a nadie… lo que sucedió esa noche fue simplemente que Leonardo paso de largo… nunca llego esa noche… ella nunca dejó abierta la ventana… simplemente esto jamás sucedió.

Nada que recordar…

Nada que mentir…

No pasó…

Nada pasó…

 _ **"Amor, ten piedad**_

 _ **de nosotros**_

 _ **y déjanos caer**_

 _ **en la tentación"**_

 _ **Amen**_

 _ **(Leuman)**_

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 **Agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia. Cada vez queda menos camino que recorrer y más preguntas sin resolver.**

 **Nos vemos pequeños viajeros.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Diez:** Té de amor

* * *

 _ **Banda sonora** : Tu mi amor - Yuki Kajiura_.

 _" **Te quiero, amor, amor absolutamente, tontamente, perdido. Iluminado, soñando rosas e inventando extrellas y diciéndote adiós yendo a tú lado**." _

_(Jaime Sabines)_

Puso sus dedos y recorrió su rostro. Nadie sabe hace cuanto tiempo había deseado ese día, la amo desde el primer momento que la conoció. Pero jamás habría adivinado ni menos previsto que su sueño se volvería realidad, ni mucho menos esa noche.

Estaban ambos de pie, contemplándose, se observaban, perdidos el uno en el otro. Entonces él avanzo para quedar sobre su cabeza, se deslizo suavemente por su cabello, como siempre había sabido. Olor a acre. Sonrío con fanfarronería, sabía que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, analizando, sintiendo… percibiendo….

Entonces el le tomo las manos y comenzó a besar cada uno de sus dedos, ella le observo con extrema paciencia, como su temiera que ese momento se desvaneciera, que no era real. No era cierto.

Dejo ir sus manos y tomo su rostro entre las suyas, primero beso su mejilla, luego su frente, después su nariz, sin dejar de lado su barbilla, y finalizando con un casto y delicado beso. Uno que empezó con simpleza, que se transformo en uno mucho más fuerte, más salvaje, más apasionado. Era real…

Ella tomo su rostro con las manos y empezó a moverlas con suavidad por sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus manos. Esa piel tan tersa, tan irregular que le quitaba el sueño por las noches. Entonces él queriendo subir de nivel se empezó a acelerar, pero ella le desvío la atención de su cuerpo cuando lo obligo a mirarla, aun estaba cuerda… aun lo suficiente.

. – Quería decirte que nunca pude verte como un hermano – entonces Leonardo alzo una ceja en seña de extrañeza, fue eso hasta que le volvió a dar un rápido beso en los labios, algo que la dejo más que anonada… quería más… mucho más…

. – Por favor Abril… desde el primer día en que te vi supe que jamás podría ser de esa manera – sonrío con suficiencia. – Esa mirada tuya dijo muchas cosas – entonces dedicándose a besarle el cuello ella comenzó a suspirar.

El le tomo el rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra le acerco hacia su persona tomándole la espalda, ella se respingo cuando comenzó a subir y a bajar por su espalda, llegando desde cada vez más arriba, como hacia más abajo... mucho más abajo…

Entonces ella frotando su rostro contra su cara hizo que el perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo ambos en su cama perfectamente hecha… ella sobre él… y el estaba completamente intrigado… Estaba dispuesto a cambiar de posiciones.

. – Señorita voy a cambiar de posición, por lo tanto agradecería su contribución – ella frunciendo el ceño negó con la cabeza cuando el intento posicionarse arriba.

. – No me convences Leonardo… deberás hacer algo mejor con eso –

. – Entonces permitiré que te ayude a desvestirte – alzo una ceja, estaba riéndose de ella.

. – Solo llevo esto conmigo… sería mejor si yo te ayudara a desvestirte – ahora él era el sorprendido la beso con más pasión, con más necesidad…

. – Sería algo que estaría dispuesto a hacer – entonces levantándose el dejo sentado a Abril sobre sus piernas, ella ahora con un sonrojo sobre todo su rostro… estaba tan… impresionada... y él lo vio.

. – ¿Que es esa mirada traviesa? – enterró su rostro en su cuello, dejándolo hacer más de lo que había hecho Donatello con ella, era una de las cosas más interesantes que había hecho en su vida. Ella suspiro de forma gatuna.

. – Tienes un gran cinturón – y el volvió a reír con fuerza.

. – ¿Estas segura que es un cinturón? – Abril dejó de pensar y asintió con la cabeza, entonces dejo que una mano traviesa aventurara más de la cuenta. Y el estaba ahí… estaba ahí… asomándose…

Ella mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos volvió a besar a Leonardo. Más dulce, más tranquila. Él entendió… no más juegos… ella no era para jugar… no de esa manera.

Leonardo le devolvió el beso, sintió que realmente había olvidado cuan preciada era esa oportunidad… su única oportunidad... la haría recordar esa noche… que el fuera su verdadera fantasía… que cada vez que estuviera lejos de él fuera el nombre que ella pronunciara en secreto.

Él se inclino y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, la dejo reposar suavemente en la cama, él

ahora tomaría el control como siempre debió haber sido. Ella sabía lo que se avecinaba si ella también ya…

. – Abril ¿tú ya haz…? – entonces ella negando con la cabeza poso su mano en su rostro. Leonardo abrió la boca con sorpresa… realmente impresionado.

. – Leonardo terminé con Casey porque no pude darle eso que quería… Quería darle eso a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Era eso lo que quería darte… porque eres el hombre que amo Leonardo… Donnie también pensará lo mismo que tú… Case fue el primero y eso es todo lo que hay que saber –

Leonardo jamás había pensado que ella si lo esperó. Si pudo darle eso que realmente creía valioso para ella. Pero eso lo único que hacia era hacerlo ver indigno de ella… como todo lo que era realmente… digno de una zorra.. Una furcia… nada más…

. – Abril… no tengo nada que ofrecerte… no soy como lo que tu necesitabas… ni menos querías. – entonces ella sacándose el camisón le observo con extrema ternura, esa misma mirada que ponía cuando él necesitaba ayuda. Ella le sonrío.

. – Leonardo no te pido nada. No te juzgo ni nunca lo haré… si estamos aquí es porque ambos estamos de acuerdo. Si tu serás el primero es porque yo lo permito… ese es mi deseo… mi voluntad – ella atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo empezó a besarlo mientras le recorría el caparazón.

Entonces Leonardo cerrando los ojos empezó a besarla de vuelta. Intrigado, fascinado. Ella le había calmado como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Este sería uno de los peores gestos que hará en su vida. Pero… ¿importaba realmente?

Sería la mejor noche de su vida. La única que le importaría, suplicaba que cada momento fuera real y permanente. Que existiera ese sentimiento de suficiencia que le haría sonreír en el futuro… la necesitaba… la deseaba…

Ella se veía tan segura, tan relajada, pero por dentro… era un manojo de nervios… Intentaba mostrarse de manera neutra… pero… cuando vio que iba a comenzar la faena. Su mirada de agudizo y Leonardo le sonrió… por fin vio su verdadera naturaleza indefensa… y la amaba por eso…

. – Abril no temas – se le acurrucó con el rostro. Se movió de forma gatuna con una tímida sonrisa – dejará de dolerte mañana – la chica abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente se arqueo con fuerza mientras el la tomaba rápidamente para dejarla en la misma posición.

. – Lo siento era broma – ella se tiro de espaldas con brusquedad. – Debo mejorar mis chistes – la chica negando con la cabeza se tomo la cabeza con las manos.

. – Yo… lo siento… estoy muy nerviosa… yo… – empezó a balbucear sin sentido, él negando con la cabeza se le acerco rápidamente.

. – No arruines el momento – entonces ella asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza le miro con atención cuando el se apoyo en su codo derecho y le tomo el rostro con el izquierdo, ese hombre no paraba de hacer ejercicio nunca.

. – Si quieres salir ilesa de esto haz todo lo que te pida Abril – asintió con la cabeza – Recuerda que nunca te haría daño – Leonardo volvió a sonreírle y siguió con su tarea de antes.

Comenzó besando su cuello, luego se dirigió a su barbilla para terminar en su boca, besando cada parte de su boca. Estaban ambos en ese trabajo arduo cuando sintió la falta de aire, y ella maldiciendo mentalmente se separo unos centímetros para tomar una bocanada de aire, odiaba eso de ser humana, no podía aguantar tanto tiempo la respiración.

Pero el sin perder tiempo mientras ella se recuperaba besó cada parte de su cuerpo, saboreando todo su sabor y olor, deleitándose con la vista y valorando todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba por pasar…

En ese entonces ambos decidieron entregarse el uno al otro, dando cada parte para ser fusionada en uno solo. Pero...

¿Qué hacer con el futuro...?

La noche ya estaba pasando, ambos estaban terminando lo comenzado y ella soltando un grito de euforia grito el nombre de su amado el cual respondió con un suspiro a lo bajo, justo en su oreja, donde ella podría apreciar todo lo que en ese momento necesito a su lado… al hombre que amaba…

Cuando ambos finalizaron se miraron por unos minutos. Quietos… sin decir nada en realidad, pero con cada segundo que pasaba sabían lo que significaba… ese era el fin…

Pero los minutos pasaron y ella cayó rendida ante el sueño inexplicable…

Abril al abrir los ojos se vio cubierta hasta los hombros por las sabanas, y Leonardo estaba a su costado, lo suficientemente cerca para estar a su lado, pero nunca lo demasiado para tocarla… para volver a tocarla de esa manera. Y ella girándose lentamente vio como él le miraba…

Leonardo estirando la mano toco su rostro y retirando la mano sutilmente solo se dedico a mirarla un par de minutos hasta que vio los indicios de lo que sería un futuro amanecer. Él tenía que volver y ella tendría que casarse esa noche… que pronto sería el fin… su fin.

Se quedaron mirando el techo de la habitación, ambos tumbados boca arriba, en silencio absoluto.

. – Jamás pensé que llegaría este momento en mi vida – se giro a mirarla.

. - El Casar?

. – Diciéndole adiós a lo que más amo – entonces ambos mirándose el pudo ver como ella empezó a llorar, en silencio, derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Se entristeció.

Se supone que es lo correcto, que ella debe hacer lo que es moralmente correcto, casarse y seguir una vida buena con alguien que le aprecia y ama… pero… ninguno está a la altura que debiese estar… ese era el problema… ambos aparentaban algo que no es real… eso era la realidad de todo… no estaban a la altura.

. – Abril mírame – ella alzándose se quedo sentada, adelantándose a lo que pasaría.

. – Lo lamento tanto… esto no debió haber pasado –

. – Bueno Leonardo yo no lo lamento – se quedo congelado, mirándola, sin saber que decir. – Y se que en el fondo de tu corazón no lo lamentas… y eso me deprime – ella giro para verle.

. – Somos iguales y por eso tienes miedo. De que soy muy buena para ti pero no lo soy en realidad… la vida que llevaré con Donatello será la misma que llevaría contigo. Llena de peligros y problemas con maleantes – hizo una pausa. – Que me quedaría en vela llorando en silencio, rezando, esperando que él padre de mis hijos vuelva sano y salvo para una próxima ronda que será igual o peor que la anterior… Leonardo… ¿Por qué me sacas de tu vida? –

Entonces el quelonio se quedó meditando sus palabras. La quitaba de su vida porque temía hacerle daño, que el clan del pie… que Karai apareciera y le quitara lo que más amaba… que no pudiera salir de esa vida que tanto odiaba… quería vivir en la luz del día… en un lugar lejano de las ciudades…. Pero no… no podía ser porque su vida siempre era así…. Un mar de tribulaciones y tormentos… los cuales jamás serían saciados por su miedo… a perder todo… ella no lo entendería… nunca nadie lo entendería.

Una vida trazada en un lienzo, sabiendo lo que sucedería toda su vida. Luchar. Luchar por su vida y la de su familia, mejorando y entrenando solo para sobrevivir un día más. Con cada paso que diera sabría lo que sería el día siguiente. Todos los días iguales, todos en una pendiente en el precipicio… él cargando con la máxima responsabilidad… y no quería compartir ese peso con nadie más… Y estaba entrenando con Kenshô para que él diera su batalla en el futuro, cuando no pudiera más, entonces su hijo se haría cargo. Pero era un legado que no le deseaba a nadie… ni menos a ella.

. – Te saco de mi vida porque nadie debe permanecer en ella. No es lo suficientemente clara para darle cavidad a nadie más… porque… no deseo que nadie más se pierda conmigo… – le beso la frente con melancolía.

. – Ni siquiera tú – y ella girándose decidió dejar de mirarle.

. – Dejaste de luchar por mi solo por tu egoísmo… te crees tan malo y tan distinto que no dejas entrar a nadie – ella sollozo. – Solo porque no tienes una manera de explicar la simpleza de tu situación… TODO tiene solución… pero no quieres a nadie dentro porque eres así… una caja fuerte que no dejará nada… Me perdiste en el primer momento en que me viste y siempre lo supiste – entonces lo comprendió todo.

. – Porque en el fondo crees amarme tanto para no hacerme sufrir… – se giró molesta hacia su persona. – Pero no me conoces lo suficiente para decidir por mí…. Yo no soy nadie que quiera hacerte daño… y no eres lo suficientemente valiente para dejarme ir porque tienes una divergencia en tu vida… eres un egoísta e hipócrita… solo te amas a ti mismo… – Abril terminó callándose para meterse en las sabanas y no volver a mirarle.

. – Si sigues tomando decisiones de ese modo nunca llegarás a ningún lado… No eres nadie para sacarlos de tu vida cuando darían la vida por ti –

En ese entonces sintió la brisa del viento entrar a la habitación. Estaban las ventanas abiertas, el amanecer estaba llenando la ciudad y ella estaba sola… completamente sola…

Ni siquiera le dijo Adiós…

 **"Al perderte yo a ti, tú y yo hemos perdido. Yo, porque tú eras lo que más amaba y tú porque yo era quien más te amaba."** (Ernesto Cardenal)

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Doce**

* * *

 **Soundtrack:**

James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover

* * *

 _ **Te de mango**_

 _ **Propiedades del te de mango:** Pueden ser ideales no sólo para tratar casos de estreñimiento, sino para prevenir la debilidad muscular y la aparición de la anemia. Además, existe la creencia que comer mango ayuda a prevenir la caída del cabello. Tiene una enzima muy similar a la que podemos encontrar en la papaya, por lo que también puede ser muy bueno para ayudar en las digestiones pesadas._

 _"La próxima vez que te vea será en la iglesia. Se acabó para siempre el amor recatado que ni a ti ni a mí nos agrada. Adiós. Al amor de banca y al amor de sala. Adiós al pudor inmaculado. Ahora viviremos el amor a tambor batiente con muchas formas de besos y muchas formas de agarre. "_

 **(Daniel Sada)**

 **º**

Estaba mirándose a través del espejo, a su lado, Robin con el velo en las manos, y en el otro lado Mickey con un ramo de flores. Llorando claramente, ambos lo estaban, emocionados… pero ella no… estaba muy pero muy…. Conmocionada….

Leonardo lo había dicho en broma… pero no tanto en realidad… si le dolía un poco el trasero desde la noche anterior, con solo ponerse a pensar en eso le provoco un sonrojo en las mejillas… quedaba solo unas horas antes de su boda y estaba en su habitación mirándose con el vestido de novia.

Su vestido era un corte sirena alto con escote corazón bajo, llevaba un corsé de pedrería con formas de enredaderas por todo su torso, atrás llevaba un moño grande que le hacia caer como una cola larga, su parte de abajo era tela de seda con flores pequeñas en los costados, dándole un toque de elegancia a su vestido blanco satén. Como peinado se había recogido su cabello en un moño alto con flores lilas que le sujetaban el peinado, como una especie de estilo geisha.

Se veía hermosa le dijeron, y eso le hizo sentirse una mujer valiosa, por tal vez un momento. Donnie se iría en el auto de Casey antes para terminar los preparativos, con ellos irían Ángel, Rafael, Splinter y Robin; en el otro auto iría Mikey conduciendo con Leonardo como su acompañante. Los niños irían en la ronda anterior por la camioneta.

. – Y espero que yo sea una de tus damas de honor. – Ella girándose vio como su hermana mayor le posaba su coronilla con el velo, y Mikey le dio su ramo de flores.

. – Como yo también – ambas mujeres se giraron para mirar a Mikey. – ¿Qué? De todos modos solo tendrás a tu hermana y debes tener como mínimo tres. – las dos soltando una risa escucharon el teléfono de Robin, ya sabiendo lo que pasaría.

. – Bueno chicos, tengo que volar al auto, los espero allá – dándole besos a los dos se fue de la habitación. Y Abril seguía con el corazón en la garganta.

. – Mikey yo… – el quelonio acercándose cuidadosamente le tomo la mano izquierda y se la beso suavemente. Ella sonrojo.

. – Abril toda duda será disipada con el tiempo – ella agrando los ojos. – Cuando Rafa y Robin comenzaron a convivir Rafael tuvo muchos problemas al principio… Se dio cuenta que ya no podía comportarse como antes… no así de inmaduro y…. Entonces tuvo miedo de estropearlo todo – le soltó la mano con la misma delicadeza que se la tomo.

. – Tuvo que madurar demasiado pronto y por eso me mude con ellos… para darle esa fortaleza, porque esos tiempos fueron muy difíciles para ambos… estuvieron cerca de romper –

. – Eso no lo sabia – el negó con la cabeza. – Por supuesto que no. Ambos se esforzaban cada día para ser mejor con el otro, hasta que un día su relación se volvió tan armoniosa que hasta Mackenzie se volvió más tranquila y menos llorona – dio un paso atrás.

. – El amor toma tiempo… y requiere trabajo, como mínimo debes conocer a la otra persona y ambos ya se conocen, por lo tanto solo sigue adelante… después de todo… el amor se basa en comunicación – entonces Mikey yéndose de la habitación la dejo quedarse unos minutos sola… meditando…

Leonardo…. Si es verdad entonces… ¿Qué soy para ti?

El quelonio se encontraba arreglando todo en la habitación, estaba sacando las cosas preferidas de su hijo para meterla en el bolso que tenía; algunos juguetes, unas mantas, algunos remedios y unos libros. Él en cambio solo metió algunas armas, alguna ropa que abrigara en la noche y otras mantas, indumentaria de cocina y un álbum de fotos.

Deteniéndose a observar vio toda su vida registrada en pequeños momentos cruciales; su primera espada, su primer combate con sus hermanos, algunos cumpleaños… Pero mientras más hojas volteaba más se daba cuenta de su rostro, tan sereno… tan irreal…. Sabía que estaba pasando por malos momentos y estaba solo fingiendo. Entonces salió su primera fotografía con Kenshô… y se dio cuenta que su sonrisa mostraba verdadera felicidad….

Hasta que vio una con Abril sosteniendo a su hijo mientras él los miraba a ambos… Se entristeció.

 _Dejaste de luchar por mi solo por tu egoísmo… te crees tan malo y tan distinto que no dejas entrar a nadie…. Solo porque no tienes una manera de explicar la simpleza de tu situación… TODO tiene solución… pero no quieres a nadie dentro porque eres así… una caja fuerte que no dejará nada… Me perdiste en el primer momento en que me viste y siempre lo supiste…._

Tal vez Abril solo estaba descargando su ira reprimida en su contra, habían hecho algo realmente importante pero ella se comportaba como si eso hubiera pasado hace décadas…

 _No eres lo suficientemente valiente para dejarme ir porque tienes una divergencia en tu vida… eres un egoísta e hipócrita… solo te amas a ti mismo_

Tal vez tenía razón… no sabría como decirlo en realidad… un egoísta… un hipócrita…

Que no era valiente pero… ella… no entiende nada…

No conoce el verdadero miedo, no conoce la desesperación de ver como sus hermanos se enfrentan a la muerte… no conoce la impotencia de ver la justicia de su padre sobre su persona… No conoce la verdadera razón de su sufrimiento… no sabe como es que la inocencia se te sea rebatada en su pequeña gestación… no sabe lo que es derramar sangre cada noche y sentirse culpable por eso… vivir una vida tan oscura… ella no lo sabe… no puede juzgarlo… no puede…

Entonces escucho el teléfono celular sonarle y ver el mensaje de Mikey.

 _Ya estamos listos Leo… ven a buscarnos –_

Entonces apagándolo tomó el bolso y girando para ver su habitación dejo el teléfono apagado sobre el velador. Claramente después de resetearlo para dejarlo para el siguiente que quisiera ocuparlo en su lugar, de todos modos, no le serviría de mucho cuando se fuera.

Para entonces cerro la puerta y le dijo adiós a su antiguo refugio… a su antigua vida…Adiós antiguo él….

Estacionándose en la parte trasera del departamento de Abril espero a que llegaran, hasta que Mikey salio disparado al auto, cerrando la puerta en el copiloto y viendo a Leonardo le indico con la mano los asientos traseros.

. – Debes acomodar mejor tu bolso – entonces Leonardo yendo para atrás tiro en el portaequipajes su gran bolso. Con ello se gano la mirada curiosa de Mikey que le había robado el puesto. Leo se giro extrañado.

. – Creí que iba a conducir – el menor negó con la cabeza.

. – El que fue a Melipilla perdió su silla – y el quelonio negando con la cabeza se acomodo en su puesto, gravemente molesto.

. – Abre la puerta para la dama – Entonces Leonardo girándose vio a Abril con su vestido de novia puesto, y la portadora con una tímida sonrisa.

. – Lo siento – abrió la puerta lo más rápido posible. – No importa – entonces ella entrando, se acomodo el vestido, y Mikey con una sonrisa se acomodo en el puesto, se abrocho el cinturón y se dirigieron a Northampton.

. – Te ves muy bien – la chica distraídamente se giró hacia el quelonio y devolviéndole el cumplido le sonrío con nerviosismo.

. – ¿Bien? ¿Solo BIEN? Hermano es el día más importante de su vida ¿y se ve solo bien? Eres muy ciego porque se ve la mujer más hermosa del estado… NO… del país… NO… DEL PLANETA…. ¡NO!... DE LA GALAXIA –

. – Ya Mikey gracias por los halagos pero es demasiado… ¿La galaxia? – entonces el menor negando con la cabeza solo se dedico a mirar el camino.

. – Yo solo digo lo que veo… que es la verdad… perdónalo Abril… el no sabe lo que hace – entonces ambos negando con la cabeza no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra entre las cuatro horas de viaje.

Apenas llegaron al campo, o mejor dicho a las tierras de la familia Jones Abril sintió todo su ser… tan revuelto… entonces Leonardo le tomo la mano, tan suavemente que ella le dio una sutil mirada hacia su costado, donde pudo verle sonreír y susurrarle…

Todo estará bien Abril… esto es lo que siempre supimos que pasaría… no temas linda…. Todo estará bien para ti… tienes un gran futuro por delante… Nunca olvides que esto solo será un pequeño recuerdo… solo un problema que es transitorio y que se acabara… como tu primer novio a los seis años… sin dolor… sin importancia.

. – Es el mejor día de tu vida Abril… si quieres puede durar para siempre… pero siempre recuerda guardar la calma… y nunca olvides que siempre debes equilibrar tu cerebro con tu corazón – se giro a ver el horizonte, antes que llegaran.

. – Estamos a cinco minutos – avanzo Mikey y los demás presentes asintiendo se quedaron de nuevo metidos en sus pensamientos, fue eso hasta que Abril se percato del bolso cuando se golpeo contra el auto.

. – ¿Por que llevas un bolso? – entonces Leonardo viendo a la mujer simplemente trato de no tomarle tanta importancia.

. – Apenas termine la ceremonia debo partir con Kenshô hacia el aeropuerto – Mikey freno de golpe y se giro, aparentemente molesto.

. – ¿Por qué? – entonces el mayor tratando de seguir con el mismo semblante simplemente miro el horizonte.

. – ¡ ¿Por que Mierda?! – entonces Leonardo girándose molesto lo miro por el retrovisor.

. – Porque me llevare a Kenshô a vivir a Centroamérica conmigo. Y el tiempo será indefinido, nos vamos esta noche – Mikey furioso siguió conduciendo.

. – ¿A quien más le dijiste? – Leonardo bufo molesto.

. – Simplemente le dije a Rafael… a Donnie…. A Casey…. A… –

. – ¿Por que no me dijiste de tu plan? –

. – Porque sabia que reaccionarias así Mikey… Leonardo a veces toma decisiones drásticas y nos dice solo cuando ya esta todo decidido – entonces el pegándole una mirada seria a la chica siguió mirando al camino.

. – No quise decirte para que no te preocuparas innecesariamente, esta decisión la tome un tiempo antes que te fueras con Rafael… porque tú tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía… Mikey no te enojes por desear lo mejor para mi y mi hijo – Para entonces Mikey decidió no decir nada más, no quería arruinar más el ambiente.

Apenas llegaron Abril corrió a su habitación arriba, hasta llegó a quitarse los zapatos para poder correr más rápido, apenas puso un pie en su habitación vio que Leonardo ya estaba adentro poniendo todas sus cosas sobre la cama, la vio expectante.

. – Lo siento si te incomode lo siento mucho – la mujer negando con la cabeza cerro la puerta.

. – No lo sientas… de todos modos no estoy muy bien – Leonardo asintiendo con la cabeza dejo todo en su lugar mientras se dirigía a la ventana y miraba como se acercaba el atardecer, quedaba poco tiempo para que comenzara.

. – Leonardo tengo miedo – el se volvió para ella. – Porque se que está bien pero no de todos modos estoy muy nerviosa, se que tengo que hacerlo y todo pero… ahora no se si sea capaz – entonces el quelonio asintiendo con la cabeza camino hacia el bolso que contenía las cosas de la chica, y sacando un sobre de unos de sus bolsillos exteriores se lo mostró, pero no entrego.

. – Ves esto – ella asintió. – Esta es la carta de tu elección, esto es lo que hará que tomes el camino correcto y que hagas las cosas como siempre debieron haber sido, pero con mucha mejor disposición porque… te darás cuenta que realmente es lo que quieres – se acerco a ella y esta dejo que se acercara.

. – Pero debes ser conciente de todos tus actos… porque desde ahora no habrá vuelta atrás, ni mucho menos remordimientos – ella tomo la carta entre sus manos y vio que estaba muy bien cuidada.

 _Para mi verdadero amor_

Abril volvió la mirada hacia Leonardo, supo entonces que era su verdadero Adiós… Fue capaz de sacrificar todo por ella, para brindarle lo mejor de lo mejor…. Estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir… para siempre…. Era su final… ese amor no correspondido… ese momento que él caballero deja ir a la princesa para que se case con el príncipe…. Ese escudero que protegió con su vida a la mujer que amaba… pero que nunca le perteneció.

. – Leonardo…. Se que es lo que más necesitamos ahora… pero… por favor… no quiero que sea doloroso este final – entonces él sonriendo con una mirada tan paternal, se le acercó y le beso la frente con sumo cariño, con sumo respeto y amor.

. – Abril…esto no lo será…

. – ¿Lo prometes?

. – Lo prometo… –

Ella girándose iba a abrir la carta, entonces siguiendo por ultima vez sus impulsos, se giro y corrió rápidamente a los brazos de Leonardo, y tomándole el rostro lo besó… con toda la fuerza que sentía reprimida, y él devolviéndole el beso esperó hasta que ella empezó a soltarlo hasta solo tomarle el rostro. Estaba llorando…

. – Prométeme que por lo menos una vez en tu vida harás caso omiso lo que piensan los demás… que te preocuparas primero solo por ti… siempre partiendo por ti… y que seguirás tu corazón… que abrirás los ojos y podrás ver a una hermosa mujer a la cual siempre amaras… – Él asintió con la cabeza.

. – Lo hago ahora Abril… lo veo ahora y sé que siempre amaré a la mujer que tengo en frente, siempre dispuesto a hacer lo mejor para ella –

. – Encontraras a una hermosa mujer que te ame –

. – Eso espero Abril… Eso espero – y diciendo esto Leonardo le beso la mano, la frente y finalizo con un beso pequeño en los labios, después camino hasta la puerta y haciéndole un gesto con la mano cerró la puerta.

La mujer girándose abrió la carta, podía ver una hermosa letra, escrita con sumo cuidado. Era larga la carta.

 _Querida Abril:_

 _Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que estaba profundamente enamorado de ti. Dirás que eso es imposible porque en el primer momento en que nos viste pegaste un grito que se escucho hasta la luna. Pero te diré algo… Ese momento no fue hasta que decidiste quedarte con nosotros, aun cuando estabas en un grave peligro y podías renunciar a nosotros para siempre._

 _Eres una mujer valiente, inteligente y muy hermosa… eres hermosa… no me canso de decírtelo… eres hermosa… cada vez que te veo siento que soy el hombre más afortunado de la historia…. Eres preciosa e invaluable, sabes lo que es querer y poder._

 _Al verte de la mano con Casey sentí un nudo en la garganta, porque en mi corazón decía que no era el hombre para ti…_

 _Cada vez que lo veía juntos me decía a mi mismo; "Si yo estuviera en su lugar le diría que es hermosa", "Si yo estuviera en su lugar la felicitaría por lograr mejorar cada día", "Si estuviera en su lugar le recordaría cada momento el porque la amo", "Si estuviera en su lugar nunca me cansaría de ayudarla en todo lo que puedo, y si no hayo la manera… conseguiré otra forma de hacer lograr tus metas", "Si yo fuera tu Jones… Jamás dejaría ir a la mujer más perfecta de la tierra…. Que no me juzgó ni a mi ni a ti…. Somos muy afortunados"_

 _Cada día de tu vida me dedicaré a que tengas lo mejor, que no te falte nada, que si sientes preocupación yo estaré allí para ti, quiero que seas la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Quiero que estés con un hombre que te haga reír, que te de los mejores recuerdos de tú vida, que veas ese padre… el que siempre soñaste, que pueda darte el cien por cien… Abril… quiero ser ese hombre._

 _Abril se que no puedo darte todos los lujos que siempre mereciste. Esos placeres que la vida le da solo ha algunas personas, deberías tener eso y más… quiero que seas una mujer feliz, que se ria de los malos momentos de la vida, que sea una mujer optimista y muy alegre…. Ya lo eres… se me olvidaba que eres perfecta…_

 _Eres la mujer de mis sueños, esa mujer que ve más allá de lo externo, eres una mujer dedicada y delicada, a veces me atemorizo por el futuro, que estés en peligro constante me enferma. Por eso haré todo lo que este en mi alcance para que este sana y salva, junto a nuestra familia… haré que seas la mujer más feliz de la tierra._

 _Prométeme que aunque no pueda darte todo lo que desearía darte, que serás feliz. Que tendrás hijos hermosos a los que les enseñaras ser maravillosas personas como tú, que cuando envejezcamos podamos apreciar todos los momentos de nuestras vidas, que me cuentes lo que viviste, en tus momentos de gloria y juventud, donde viviste lo más extraño, atemorizarte y excitante de tu vida, que viviste bien… que por dentro pueda decir que algo de eso es merito mío y pueda vanagloriarme por dentro… orgulloso de tus logros…_

 _Abril, me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra ver como te comprometes con un hombre como yo… jamás pensé que tendría el honor de ser el hombre de tu vida, aquel que dará todo por ti, juro por mi vida darte todo lo que necesites, juro que seré el mejor hombre que hayas conocido, quiero ser como tu padre cuando hablas de él, quiero ser tan valiente y capaz como tu tío cuando cuentas historias sobre sus aventuras, quiero ser un hombre que te de todo lo que necesites, daré todo por ti porque te amo._

 _Espero que me correspondas como yo lo hago contigo, por favor dame solo una oportunidad y prometo hacerte la mujer más afortunada de esta tierra. Quiero ser ese hombre que cambie tu historia._

 _Te amo Abril O'neil, y no me cansaré de decírtelo linda, eres preciosa y lo más valioso que hasta ahora puedo apreciar._

 _Te amo y siempre te amaré…._

 _Con amor…. Donatello Hamato…. El hombre más afortunado de la tierra._

Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, le escribió esto mucho antes de pedirle matrimonio, el como Leonardo consiguió esta carta es un misterio, pero tiene razón, Leonardo siempre la tiene… Ella debe estar con Donatello… ahora lo sabe… ahora está segura.

Estaba en lo correcto... siempre lo estuvo desde el comienzo.

 _"Para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena consciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor"_

 **(Mario Benedetti)**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aunque alguno no lo crean este es el final. El próximo capitulo es el epilogo. Por el simple hecho que no hay nada más que contar. No hay nada que se pueda dudar, Abril es una buena persona y Leonardo también, ambos cometieron errores que los llevaron a lugares extraños e incorrectos. No se puede ser perfecto en un mundo oscuro de sangre y matanza. Eso lo sabe bien el lider, pero este capitulo de su vida lo llevara a caminos más retorcidos de los que esta preparado...**

 **Agradezco a los que están siguiendo la historia en sus comienzos. A los que futuramente lo leerán por ahí cuando vallan a la opción de historias completas.**

 **Gracias por acompañarme en esta oscura historia. En un momento critico que tal vez te sentiste identificado en cierta manera. Tal vez... solo tal vez sea así... solo un pequeño presentimiento.**

 **Gracias por leerme. De verdad significa mucho para mi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogo de la primera parte.**

 _"Quiero por los dos mi copa alzar para olvidar mi obstinación y más la vuelvo a recordar"_

 _Enrique Cadícamo._

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Satellite - tritonal. (Nightcore)**

.

Era un hermoso atardecer, rojo arrebol, el sol se estaba ocultando detrás de los hermosos arboles y una pareja estaba celebrando su especial casamiento.

Donatello tomó la mano de su novia y la miró a los ojos con infinito amor y ternura. Ella le devolvió el gesto mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía la brisa de verano acariciar su cabello. Todos los presentes miraban con orgullo como la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo, entonces ambos girándose vieron llegar a Mackenzie y a Kenshô con los anillos correspondientes.

La familia estaba muy emocionada, los amigos e invitados veían con cada paso que daba la pareja como todos los problemas, como todos los miedos y tribulaciones se veían opacados por la futura pareja y familia. Abril mirando a su pareja vio como los ojos brillosos de Donatello miraban con tanta bondad a su futura mujer, y ella sintiéndose por completo segura desposo a su marido y le beso con completa seguridad.

Leonardo miraba la escena como todos los demás, expectante. Todo estaba listo, sabía que eso era lo correcto, sabía que eso estaba bien... eso estaba bien. Bajando la cabeza sonrió a lo bajo, siempre hacía lo correcto y esa no sería la última vez.

\- Leonardo - el nombrado alzando la mirada vio a su pequeño hermano con lágrimas en los ojos, y sonriendo estrecho a su hermano con un fuerte abrazo.

 _El silencio compensa Leonardo... Donatello nunca lo sabrá... nunca lo sabrá... quédate tranquilo_

\- Te debo tanto hermano, no sabes cuanto agradecido estoy... gracias - terminado de abrazarlo dejó que su esposa lo abrazara también, solo que ella le susurro a su oído muy bajito.

\- Leonardo... Prométeme que intentarás ser feliz... Prométeme que por lo menos lo intentaras y... no me hagas caso... no quería decirte eso... de veras - acariciando su rostro vio como él apartaba su mano delicadamente, sin decir ninguna palabra.

 _El silencio compensa Leonardo... Abril nunca lo sabrá... nunca lo sabrá... quédate tranquilo._

.

La ceremonia llegó a su fin y la fiesta estaba por comenzar, entonces Leonardo sintió la grave urgencia de salir. Ese sentimiento siempre estaba presente, ya no tenía necesidad de quedarse. Así eran las cosas.

Buscando a su hijo lo encontró mientras jugaba con los demás en una esquina con su prima y unos nuevos amigos. Veía un futuro líder en potencia, veía a un gran ninja... a su sucesor... y eso le enorgulleció.

\- Kenshô - lo llamo y su hijo respondió casi al instante... desde los tres años que le enseñaba ninjutsu y su hijo aprendía muy rápido. Su pequeño discípulo viendo a su padre con una sonrisa enorme corrió a sus brazos.

Nunca nadie le había amado tanto, nunca nadie le había demostrado tanto amor incondicional como lo había hecho su hijo, era su razón de ser, era la razón por la que se levantaba todos los días... era por lo único que luchaba siempre... solo por él.

\- Te extrañe tanto papá... esta semana estuvo genial pero... nada como estar contigo - el padre sonriendo vio como todos los demás niños le miraban extraño, se le había olvidado que su hijo solo hablaba japones con él.

\- Debo decirte algo a solas - el pequeño mirándolo extraño se bajo para tomarle la mano y guiarlo hacia afuera de la fiesta concurrida de gente y ruido.

.

Afuera, en la intemperie del campo se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hijo. Contuvo la respiración, la soltó y decidió decirle la verdad.

\- Hijo decidí llevarte hacia Centroamérica. Allí te enseñaré como corresponde ninjutsu y aprenderás de muy pequeño que existen otras culturas y otros mundos... hijo...yo... ¿Estas de acuerdo? -

Kenshô aún en su juventud y en su muy nuevo aprendizaje entendía... o mejor dicho, comprendía que lo que le estaba ofreciendo era por lo más dicho... algo nuevo, sin precedentes... podría decir que estaba emocionado, listo para una nueva aventura... pero sabía que eso no era cierto... Lo que le estaba pidiendo no era nada sencillo, nada... pero... su padre le amaba... era todo para él... Nunca le pediría algo para hacerle daño ¿Verdad?

\- Padre... a donde tú vallas, iré yo donde tú vivas viviré yo porque tu gente es mi gente y tus deseos son mis deseos - Leonardo sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, lo abrazo con suma fuerza, preguntándose en realidad porque le había tocado un hijo tan bueno... tan irreal.

.

Tomando su mano lo llevo hacia adentro donde todos bebían sus copas y se reían de viejas historias. Leonardo avanzando a paso seguro empezó a despedirse de todos los presentes. Rafael parando de reírse se giró hacia su hermano mayor y dándole un fuerte apretón de manos le deseo suerte, Donnie en cambio solo le abrazó y volvió a darles las gracias por todo.

 _Él nunca lo sabrá... no debe porque enterarse de nada... la culpa existe... pero mientras más distancia e agregues, menos peso tendrás en el futuro._

Intentó despedirse de su padre, pero este había desaparecido por completo. No le extraño, esperaba esa aptitud de él después de todo.

.

Abriendo la puerta del garage vio a Mickey dentro con una copa de champagne, Leonardo haciendo atrás a su hijo con una mano espero por cualquier reacción por parte de su hermano menor. Pero el naranja apenas vio como reacciono su hermano se puso a reír mientras alzaba las manos.

\- Leonardo no voy a hacerte nada - se puso a pensar y luego meneo la cabeza hacia ambas direcciones. - Bueno, lo hubiera hecho antes pero... - hizo pausa unos segundos, mientras ordenaba sus ideas. - Me puse a pensar en toda tu situación y me di cuenta que esto no fue tu culpa -

El quelonio abriendo los ojos a no más poder lo miro impactado mientras intentaba procesar negó con la cabeza mientras su pequeño hermano avanzaba hacia él y le posaba una mano en su hombro, todo esperanzado a que no fuera reacio a su acto de hermandad.

\- Hermano todos cometemos errores... algunos más que otros, unos más graves que otros... Pero todos los comenten igual. No sabes cuantas veces yo he cometido errores colosales... algunos que ni siquiera mi familia debería enterarse - Leonardo mirándolo extrañado por tal declaración asintió con la cabeza mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

Mickey sonriendo salió del garage mientras esperaba a que Leonardo sacara la motocicleta y se pusiera ropa para el viaje.

\- ¿Iras directo hacia el aeropuerto? - le pregunto aunque en realidad lo consideraba innecesario, porque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- No. Dejare la moto en la guarida y luego me iré a pie hacia el aeropuerto. No queda tan lejos si me voy por algunos que otros atajos - Mickey asintiendo vio como Leonardo arreglaba a su hijo para el viaje. Este se veía cansado.

\- Entonces nos vemos intrépido - Leonardo iba a responderle algo, pero Mickey ya se había ido.

.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto? - le pregunto por última vez. Esa viaje solo lo estaba llevando a cabo por el bien de su hijo, solo por él...

El niño mirándolo una vez más mientras veía como se acercaba el momento de su asenso al avión le tomo la mano, se la estrujo y lo miró a los ojos como su no hubiera un mañana.

\- Siempre padre - y Leonardo asintiendo lo tomo en brazos y subieron al avión.

 _"Cada vez que un hombre es encadenado , nosotros estamos encadenados a él. La libertad debe ser para todos o para nadie" Albert Camus._

 _"Mientras puedas mirar al cielo sin temor, sabrás que eres puro por dentro, y que, pase lo que pase, volverás a ser feliz" Ana Frank._

 **Fin de la primera parte.**

* * *

 **Agradezco a los que me han acompañado en este viaje. A todos los persistentes que siguen la historia y a los valientes que algún día la leerán mientras buscan en los fics completos. Un mil gracias a los que me apoyaron y a los que me apoyaran.**

 **Un saludo de mi persona, detrás de una habitación vacía, llena de sueños que realizar.**

 **gracias.**


End file.
